


I Wish my Life were an Indie Film

by InsominiacArrest



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Indie Film AU, Juno - Freeform, Light Bondage, Little Miss Sunshine - Freeform, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, mute!Lapis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsominiacArrest/pseuds/InsominiacArrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot tries to do her psychology project on Lapis when she goes mute, the keyword is tries</p><p>things get physical</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Monkey on Your Back is the Latest Trend

**Author's Note:**

> not my usual fair, but I'd thought I'd branch out
> 
> soooo, fun Indie Movie AU, don't have to have seen the movies to enjoy it
> 
> here are the movies referenced tho: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Little_Miss_Sunshine
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Juno_(film)  
> both are very good
> 
> note: this was a written some time ago, so characterization reflects the old fanon

 “Why did you have to choose Little Miss Sunshine again?” Peridot asks sharply as she scribbles down Lapis's every other move in her notebook: lying on bedroom floor, playing with tassel, giving me _a look_.

Lapis rolls her eyes at Peridot.

 

“How will we even carry on like this?” Peridot writes down _obstinate_ in curly letters.

 

Lapis just shakes her head and gestures for Peridot to lean in, Peridot tilts her head towards Lapis.

 

She holds herself still, waiting for her to whisper or finally say anything, _swap,_

Peridot jumps and falls backwards, “what the hell Lapis?” She says and rubs her ear, the one Lapis had clapped directly into.

 

Lapis flashes her a shit eating grin and laughs, her thin lightly freckled shoulders shaking slightly, Peridot fumes.

  
“Tell me why you’re doing this again?” She asks begrudgingly as she picks up her pencil, “My report won’t be complete without the _delusional_ section.”

 

Lapis stands back up and points at a little flag in the corner and then salutes it.

 

“Yes, yes, just like that dumb movie you watched over fifty times.” Lapis puts her hands on her hips and scowls at her, “aaaand you won’t talk until you get into the air force. Sure. Very...noble.”

 

Lapis bows in a low curtsy, ignoring Peridot’s sarcasm.

 

“Can you write it down though?” She shakes a piece of white scratch paper in Lapis’s direction, Lapis just mimics her expression and actions like a silent movie star. “I want an A Lapis.” Peridot whines.

 

Lapis takes a deep put-upon-breath and sits back down, cross legged.

 

She writes in large block letters **I will talk when I get out of this house and into the air force. Stupid.**

 

Peridot shakes her head, “how do your parents even let you watch TV after this?”

 

Lapis giggles, **they dont even know how to block the porn channels on pay per view**

 

“I take it they’ve tried?”

 

Lapis snaps and does finger guns in her direction, Peridot shakes her head.

 **  
** “Well, this project is bunk.” Peridot runs her hands through her hair in frustration. “And none of your reasons for this will make my teacher stop and do that thing with her glasses.”

 

Lapis mimes the little glasses bump their teacher frequently executes.

 

“Exactly! _That._ ” Peridot says with a finger in the air excitedly.

 

Lapis giggles and does the action again, except bigger and with more gusto, Peridot is laughing, Lapis does it over and over until it’s just a ridiculous face smash and Peridot is wiping her eyes.

 

“Yes! The one where she finds something particularly mentally ill.”

 

Lapis is laughing too, her pretty face split in half by a smile for once.

 

Peridot doodles an annoyed picture of Ms. Patz and Lapis draws detailed dicks in the corner of Peridot’s notebook, much to Peridot's chagrin.

 

“You’re kind of the worst.” She says to her childhood friend as she draws another dick flower with labia necklace, Lapis nods along sagely, Peridot sticks her tongue out at her.

 

Peridot proceeds heaves a sigh, “and wouldn’t you want to reenact a good indie film though?” That gets Lapis’s attention, whose dark eyes flit up and land on Peridot like angry search lights. "Just saying."

Lapis picks up the black sharpie and writes  **and what? Your choice indie film is short-angry-coder girl gets fucked**

 

“Fucked by what?” Peridot asks slowly, the ‘f’ word not quiet flowing out of her mouth right, like a jumbled jigsaw puzzle she was trying to put together with her tongue. Her family was a purely puritan establishment.

**LIFE.**

Peridot chuckles, “well you’ve got that right. You’ll never believe what Yellow Diamond and her _canary_ said to me yesterday, just because I left their clodding posse and…”

 

Peridot rambled about her day and found it very relaxing to suddenly never be interrupted. Sure Lapis made a few hand gestures, but most of them just reflected that she was paying attention.

 

Lapis didn’t like a lot of people, so Peridot found herself always genuinely pleased when Lapis indulged her... Even if she wasn’t sure Lapis actually liked her either.

“Anyway, that’s when Jasper came in and told everyone to knock it off because she had practice there and Yellow let me go. The,” Peridot darted her eyes around and then whispers “ _bitch_.”

 

Lapis snickers at her and writes across the inside of her binder, **prude.**

 

Peridot scowls, “you know our health teacher would say that word is used against women to oppress them. Here, I have the passage she had us read on my phone.” Peridot looks through her files classified as 'documents for school.'

 

Lapis sniffs and crosses out the **prude** and replaces it with **priss.**

 

Peridot continues to scowl, “you know what? I’m putting ‘lashes out at others’ on your chart,” she scribbles on Lapis’s ‘chart,’ “right under, potential lymes disease and 'extremely difficult in all circumstances'.”

Lapis makes a face at her and then stretches out across the floor like a too-pleased-with-itself cat.

“We wouldn’t have to do this if you would just talk again.”

 

Lapis points at the flag again with force, which happened to be right next to the DVD box of all her Indie movies.

 

Peridot examines them, “there. Why don’t you reenact Juno? Juno is an actually good movie.” Peridot makes a point of puffing out her chest, she knew she had good taste.

 

Lapis sits up straight and quickly writes, **you want me to get preggers? Your crazy**

 

“Not like that.” Peridot waves her off, “like,” her eyes get unfocused, “the music, and Michael Cera and that one scene with the chair.”

 

**where they lose their v-cards?**

 

“Exactly. Excellent cinematography, well timed and not drawn out." She lists off on her fingers.

 

**are you praising a sex scene?**

 

Peridot flushes slightly, “stop ruining that notebook. And yes, from a purely analytical perspective, it’s very good.”

 

Lapis bounces her eyebrows up and down **are you the michael cera or the ellen Paige?**

 

Peridot huffs a sigh and just crosses her arms over her chest.

 

**i’m the ellen paige <3**

 

“Great. So you do get 'preggers,'" She looks her up and down, "you're figure will never recover." She adds dryly.

 

 **not if we both don’t have the equipment!** Lapis scrawls in big letters.  **and just fool around, duh**

 

Peridot blinks rapidly and her pulse speeds up, she glances up, Lapis seemed a little surprised at herself too, fingers twitching as she glanced over at her own large chair in the corner.

 

“That defeats the whole point of the movie.” Peridot points out quickly, lowly.

 

Lapis nods, a nervous smile playing on her lips.

 

Peridot clenches her fists together, “and besides…” She bites her lip, “no one would watch that.”

 

Lapis’s eyes flash up and she stands up, writing all the while, **i’d watch that.**

 

Peridot strides her over to the chair faster than she can talk, so it’s a good thing neither of them are talking.

 

Peridot can feel Lapis’s hands on her waist immediately, she practically pushes her down into the plush of the blue arm chair.

 

“Let’s just try not to get pregnant.” She tries to make a joke and laughs at herself, but it only comes out as an off kilter wheeze.

 

Lapis pauses and stands still in front of Peridot, her eyes conflicted as they dart around.

 

Peridot grits her teeth and darts forward, capturing Lapis's lips boldly in her own for a misaligned kiss. She needed to show she was _invested_. Lapis adjusts their heads and Peridot pushes into her enthusiastically, Lapis laughs a little.

 

“What?”

 

She just shakes her head and starts to draw her in.

 

“This isn’t how they were positioned in the movie.” Peridot points out and tugs at Lapis’s wrist shyly to get her on her lap.

 

Lapis hunches over and her face tints red.

 

“Or not!” Lapis is quick though, she straddles Peridot’s hips and gently guides her shoulders to the back of the chair.

 

Peridot inhales sharply and they are kissing again.

 

Peridot closes her eyes and gets lost in the heat and the movement, her hands on hip bones and back pinned to the chair. Lost in the movement of her pelvis against her own and her long arms draped around her shoulders.

 

Peridot’s hands drift upwards, sneaking their way up Lapis’s shirt, Lapis pauses and pulls away very briefly, they both pant into the open air.

 

Peridot shivers, “why me?” It sounded like a plea, a prayer to sinner's ears.

Lapis searches her face and Peridot waits with her guts tangled up in little bows and muscles immobile.

“Heh,” Lapis expresses, it wasn’t a word, and then Lapis boops her on the nose and then reaches for her own shirt. _She reaches for her shirt._

 

The blood completely rushes out of Peridot’s face, her mouth goes dry. She is presented with a pair of very smooth breasts cupped in a teal lacy bra, lifted and full with a bow in the middle and everything. And they right in front of her eyes.

 _Yes. Good._  Says a very specific part of her brain at that point. Peridot could feel the soft heat of Lapis’s body glowing from off her skin onto Peridot's cheek, the breasts heave in front of her and Peridot's hands crawling up her sides, she wants to...

 

“Girls!” The both freeze, an authorial voice calls to them. “Girls, I brought dinner home.”

 

Peridot quickly grabs Lapis’s arms and forces them down, letting Lapis's light blue flouncy shirt fall back down.

"Hellooo~" The voice comes again.

 

Lapis gives Peridot a short peck on the lips before scrambling off her lap, Peridot shifts in the chair and gets up very stiffly. She was going to have change this pair of underwear.

 

“Girls!” A tall man bursts into the room with a wide smile on his lips, “oh there you are.”

 

Lapis immediately flips him off and snorts at him like an angry horse, he heaves a deep sigh.

 

“Okay, well dinner will be on the table pumpkin.”

 

Peridot would laugh at this situation _if it wasn’t all going in her report at that very second._ How had she not seen it before?

Syphilis of the brain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like three to five chapters on indie-movie obsessed mute!Lapis and her neighbor Peridot who is just trying to get an A in psych and maybe get Lapis into movies Peridot actually likes (or at least into her pants)
> 
> will get more explicit


	2. Awkward Teen Encounters (of the Third Kind)

_Rap-rap_

Peridot was rudely woken up by the rapid knocking of knuckles on wood at the early hours of the morning.

She rubbed eyes, trying to figure out if she was having a delusion or not.

 

_rat-a-tat-tat_

 

“Peridot, it’s for you!” Her brother calls in a weary tone.

 

Peridot blinks slowly, that sounded neither promising nor plausible, she staggered out of bed anyway, shouldering on a robe and making her way to the front door.

 

Lo-and-behold a very perky Lapis Lazuli was standing in her entrance way at 6 in the morning.

 

“Lazuli,” Peridot acknowledges groggily, “We don’t have another psych conference until,” she glances at her watch, “Tuesday.”

Lapis blinks at her, a pleasant smile on her face for once.

“It’s Saturday.”

Nothing.

“At 6 in the morning.”

 

Peridot’s older brother looks between the two of them quizzically, “well this weird and slightly uncomfortable, I am going back to bed.”

 

His footsteps retreat upstairs and Peridot continues to examine Lapis blankly.

 

 _"This is going on the chart_.” She hisses.

 

Lapis holds up her hands and makes a driving motion, going as far as to show the turning on of the car wheel and pressing on the pedals.

 

“You want me to drive you somewhere?” Peridot finally gauged.

 

Lapis nods enthusiastically.

 

“At 6 in the morning?” She raises an eyebrow up at Lapis, “why don’t you have a license?” They both were 17 as far as Peridot remembered.

 

Lapis rolls her eyes and grabs Peridot’s elbow, dragging her out the door.

 

“Whoa,” Peridot stumbles forward, “how are you even going to be a pilot if you don’t know how to drive?”

 

Lapis stops in her tracks and stomps on the ground, that had got her attention.

 

Lapis reaches down with a fat sharpie from her pocket and scrawls **You owe me** , in clunky letters on Peridot’s outstretched arm.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Peridot finds herself saying, not for the first time, as she rubs at the sharpie marks.

 

Lapis just shakes her head and makes the driving motion again.

 

Peridot gives in with a put upon sigh, “alright, but you have to let me brush my teeth first...and put on a bra.”

 

Lapis snickers at her and Peridot waves her off, jumping up the stairs two at a time.

 

She manages to get ready and sling a bag over her shoulder alongside a notepad Lapis could write on.

 

She troops out to her car and she lets Lapis into the passenger seat.

 

“This is the most indie thing you could think of?” Peridot asks as she climbs in the passenger side, “waking me up at the crack of dawn to go god knows where?”

 

Lapis rolls her eyes dramatically and writes on the notepad  **just drive**  (underlined twice).

 

“Where?”

 

Lapis gives her messy directions, complete with simple left-right arrows, and Peridot finds herself driving out of town and into the boonies.

 

“This is so dumb…” She finds herself murmuring, “and we are going to have a long talk.”

Lapis gives her a very deadpan look at that sentiment and even Peridot has to blush at her phrasing, “or a very serious hand-motion exchange.”

 

Lapis is laughing at her and then proceeds to gesture emphatically, pointing towards what looked like a blank field. It was _all_ blank fields around them.

 

“Okay,” Peridot says slowly, Lapis practically falls into her lap pointing to the right, trying to get her to drive in that direction.

 

Peridot pushes her away and swerves right into an empty slot of grass, which, she guessed would do as a parking lot.

 

Peridot opened her door to be greeted by the chilled fall air, she shivers in the weak light of the rising sun.

 

“Well, this sure is a prairie dog town. Gee, I just love your taste in long dry grass and bare fields.” She deadpans.

 

Lapis is dragging her again, hands on Peridot's waist as she guided her deeper into the field, bringing along the only other item on her persons: an expansive blanket with a star wars pattern.

 

Peridot studies Lapis’s face as she sits Peridot down.

 

“What is this about Lazuli?”

 

Lapis points to the sky and Peridot decides she was either losing it or in the process of having it lost.

 

She accepts a corner of the blanket and they sit bundled under the cloth together on top of a mound of smooth dirt. There is a stretch of silence between them as Peridot tries to figure Lapis out.

 

“You look... _happy_.” Peridot observes as Lapis watches the robin egg’s blue sky light up.

 

Lapis snorts and brings out the notepad again **ofc, I am a fucking delightful person. I’m always happy**

 

“Uh, I beg to differ, anytime I see you in the hallways you look like you might kill a man. Then there’s the terrorizing of Jasper and challenging of Rose’s crew to fights, and generally breaking things and flooding bathrooms.” She lists off methodologically.

 

 **that’s school** Lapis explains simply, then tilts her head to side, **like you're any better anyway**

 

“What does that mean?” Peridot opens her mouth to argue when the ground starts to tremble.

 

She looks around, her eyes wide, had Lapis brought her to a nuclear test site? Her mind races through the possibilities of disaster. Her funeral would be a travesty, she looked terrible in suits.

 

Lapis latches on to Peridot’s shoulder and points at the sky, then starts shaking Peridot like she was an etch-a-sketch, and darn it she she was going to clear that screen. 

 

She hears the noise before she sees anything: the sound as silver as the dawn and as full as crashing waves against rocks, _vrrrrmmm_.

Two fighter jets shake the ground as they take off from a base over the hill, soaring into the sky like metal kites picked up by the breeze and sent sailing upwards.

 

They leave a trail of white smoke behind them and the air fills with the sound of the zipping air crafts, rumbling the sky itself and filling all of Peridot’s senses with sight and sound.

She watches closely as the fighter jets stream into the open air and disappear into the distance.

 

Lapis is pumping her fists in the air all the while and bouncing up and down, her mouth open in a grin that could swallow the entire earth whole, a grin wide enough to suck all the air out of the atmosphere and bright enough to light up entire cities.

 

Peridot is almost mesmerized.

 

She would of bet Lapis would be cheering if she felt the need to talk. She didn’t.

 

Peridot watches the sky again, Lapis tightens the blanket around them, a minute passes, Peridot watches behind them as the planes crisscross the air but don't turn around.

 

“Well,” Peridot begins, “that was...vaguely interesting.”

 

Lapis gives her a disapproving frown.

 

“It was,” she twists her mouth to the right, “cool.” She faces forward, “how did you know that was going to happen anyway?”

 

Lapis flashes her a knowing smile and then stretches out her limbs, the light playing off the freckles on her bronze skin.

 

Peridot shakes her head, “can’t believe I drove you out in the middle of nowhere to see planes take off.”

 

Lapis jots down on the paper **worth it right?**

 

Peridot snorts, “we’ll see.”

 

Lapis cracks her knuckles and looks unbelieving, **you had a lot crosses on your wall.**

 

Peridot shrugs, “we’re WASPs what can you do? Also,” she pauses, “haven’t you been to my house before?”

 

 **your sleep overs always sucked, I tried not to look around,** Lapis winks at her.

 

"That would explain why people always left early," Peridot grumbles.

 

 **that was all on you babe** , she writes on her own exposed thigh, Peridot reels back.  **you come on too strong**

"Never mind." Peridot says sharply, "this trip was _not_ worth it."

Lapis tilts her head at her and then bounces her eyebrows up and down, **want** **to make this worth it then?**

 

Peridot’s heart stops, her eyes flicker up to meet Lapis’s, she bites her lip and something stirs inside her, namely, lower inside her. She forgets Lapis's insults and leans closer.

 

She had to admit ever since their make out session her mind racketed with her soft skin, full breasts and some details she only relieved when she was alone and spending some private time with Palmela Handerson.

 

Peridot glances at Lapis over her eyelashes, Lapis sits up straighter but doesn’t make a move.

 

“Soooo,” Peridot shifted herself awkwardly forward, how did you even start these?

 

Peridot shuffles ever closer, “did you mean like take me out for icecream, or this,” she gestures between, “or are gonna let me...do stuff to you? Or I mean, together, and not _to_ you, I just mean with you. Stuff.” Peridot buries her face in her hands and Lapis gives a full-bodied laugh.

 

“No laughing!” She demands and then grabs Lapis by the shoulders. "No laughing." She says softly. Lapis lifts her chin up.

 

Peridot holds her firmly and searches her face for a moment, the air is still around them and Lapis sits perfectly motionless. Peridot screws her eyes shut, grits her nerves and kisses Lapis. It was a forceful display and Lapis melts right into her.

 

Lapis is then giggling across her mouth again.

 

“C’mon.” Peridot almost whimpers.

 

Lapis shakes her head, and then shifts their positions, leaning Peridot backward, guiding her head to the blanket laid out beneath them.

 

“I,” she stutters, “this _is_ worth my while.”

 

Lapis rolls her eyes and squints at her like an ant who didn't know how to interact with people. Which might be true.

 

Lapis gently presses her lips into Peridot’s anyway, the kiss starts out slow and syrup-thick and then it increases in momentum, becoming a sort of dance of back and forth, her tongue sometimes flitting in and out of her mouth and Lapis’s body pushed up against her own by gravity.

 

They quickly try to roll around on the ground to make themselves comfortable on the rough dirt (covered by Obi One's giant face on the blanket) and make out all at once.

 

Peridot trails one hand up and down Lapis’s side and then uses the other to clamp onto her shoulder.

 

Lapis threads her fingers through Peridot’s hair and pulls on it, Peridot groans.

 

Lapis latches her mouth to Peridot’s exposed throat and sucks until Peridot is making little embarrassing noises up and down the empty plain.

 

Peridot wraps her legs around Lapis’s waist and nips at her ear, making her look up and kiss her again on the mouth.

 

Lapis peppered biting kisses down her jawline and into her clavicle, nipping and licking at the skin like a machine.

 

“Nuuh,” Peridot moans.

 

Lapis kisses down the center of her body, making her way down--whoa.

 

Peridot shivers and then sits up abruptly, Lapis kisses below her navel as she pushes her shirt up.

 

“Not in the middle of a field.” Peridot says quickly, too quickly.

 

Lapis stops and then licks her lips like an animal, Peridot clenches her fists.

 

“Not in the middle of a field.” She repeats. “I’m not taking my pants off here. It’s too cold...and...prairie dogs.” She finishes weakly.

 

Lapis snorts and then gestures around as if to say ‘where then?’

 

Peridot jumps to her feet, grabbing the blanket in tow and Lapis and Lapis’s notebook and she shoves them into the car.

 

Lapis trails after her and kicks the dirt up as she goes, like a large kid throwing dust up into the air.

 

Peridot yanks open the car door, shoves the blanket and other items in and then opens the back seat door.

 

"Are you, can we?" Peridot asks breathlessly.

Lapis wraps her long arms around Peridot and practically falls on her.

 

“Oof,” they collapse on top of one another in the backseat of the car, Lapis’s arm gets tangled in the seat belt and they have to deal with that mess.

 

Then Peridot has to scoot up so her leg doesn’t fall asleep under Lapis’s weight.

 

Lapis moves her and then closes the car behind them, which causes Peridot to fall into the floor of the car. Lapis laughs, but Peridot is getting worried.

 

“Is this hot? Are we just a disaster?”

 

Lapis shrugs and then writes on herself from her pocket pen **who cares?**

 

Peridot moves to kiss her again, wrapping her arms around her neck and moving to straddle her lap.

 

“This feels familiar.” Except Lapis was on top the last time.

 

They kiss and layer hands over hands and legs tangled in each other in the backseat of the Mazda.

 

They push against one another and practically start to dry hump as Peridot’s body begs for friction, she juts her hips forward, and squirms until Lapis is teasing her, scratching at the inside of her sensitive thighs and letting her wallow in her own heat.

 

Peridot volley’s back little bite marks on her throat and collarbone, making Lapis simper and produce guttural noises to Peridot’s great satisfaction.

 

Finally, Lapis cups Peridot’s crotch in her hand, fingers shoved over her pants as Peridot’s body immediately thrusts into the pressure, trying to find some relief.

 

Lapis sports an all telling smug smirk and Peridot wants to angrily eat her alive (maybe literally).

 

Peridot is squirming again as Lapis palms her through her rough jeans and then turns her around.

 

“What…” Lapis pulls Peridot onto her lap and then continues rubbing her through her tight, tight, ugh, why were her jeans so tight? Who bought these? What a fool.

 

She gives out a primal noise and scratches at Lapis’s arm, “Lapis.” She demands. “Oh my God Lapis, I will personally drive you every morning to this wasteland if you,” she whimpers.

 

Lapis pops open the first button of Peridot’s pants, she clutches her arm and involuntarily ruts against Lapis’s leg.

 

Lapis makes a noise like she wants to say something but doesn’t.

 

She helps her lower her jeans and throw them off to the side, leaving her only in her green striped panties and a mighty need.

 

“Lapis,” she blushes, Lapis gathers her up again in her lap, “I will totally owe after this...another one, all of them, and I’ll,” Lapis shushes her with a sideways kiss.

 

Lapis fingers once again clasp her clit over her panties, it was unbearable, “GET _INTO_ MY UNDERWEAR.” Peridot demands.

 

Lapis tuts at her and then brings out a pen from the floor, scrawling across Peridot’s naked leg **naughty**

 _“Ugh_.” Peridot sounds.

 **Are you trying to take my maidenhood?** She writes on Peridot's other leg.

 

Peridot feels like she might self-combust, “yes, yes, hell yes, stick a cross up my ass, let me take your mai--mmm.” Lapis breathlessly kisses her again and her fingers play outside her panties.

 

Peridot pants into the open air and Lapis’s fingers dart between her legs, finally having direct contact on the ball of nerves in between her thighs.

 

She makes a series of sacrilegious sounds and Lapis bites and licks at her exposed neck, Peridot humps her fingers as Lapis massages up and down her leaking slit.

 

She pauses for a moment, her finger circles Peridot's clit, teasing it and making Peridot cry out.

 

She then reaches for around Peridot’s hole, Peridot freezes and feels her body tense, Lapis stops moving.

 

Then... then nothing happens.

 

“ _Please_. Yes.” It’s begging, but who said she wasn’t above begging?

 

Apparently, Lapis was just waiting for her permission and she dives her petite fingers into the slurry of wet heat and muscles in between her legs.

 

Peridot’s voice turns into a high-pitched whine and Lapis sticks her free fingers directly into Peridot mouth, the one that is that were not literally fingering her that is.

 

She sucks on the pads of Lapis’s digits and Lapis works her finger deeper into Peridot's tight hole. She fucks her open until she's able to wiggle another finger into her.

 

Peridot grunts as Lapis hooks her fingers inside and makes the heat build up into a burning magma, her panties are soaked and Lapis is edging her on.

 

Peridot reaches her own hand up and underneath her bra, tweaking her own nipples while sucking on Lapis’s digits and getting finger fucked all at once.

 

Lapis picked up the pace and jutted her hand in and out, scissoring her fingers inside and making Peridot cry out, luckily no one would hear them in the middle of fucking nowhere.

 

Peridot calls out a nameless God as she cums, back arching off of Lapis and knees bucking into the seats in front of them (knees which would bruise later).

 

Lapis keeps crooking her fingers and milking her into completion, and then another completion, Peridot writhes and lets herself be driven to another high.

 

Peridot shudders and collapses on top of Lapis in the backseat of her Mazda, spent and boneless in the light of her own afterglow. Everything is brighter and more detailed than ever before, she heaves a satisfied sigh.

 

This was a weird morning.

 

Peridot gasps for breath for a moment, wiping the drool off her face and pulling her panties back up.

 

“Wow.” Is the first thing she says. “I, uh, yes. Wow.” She starts trying to same something, talking was usually her default mode anyway.

 

Lapis stares at her blankly, eyes open and face unreadable if not pleasant.

 

“I, um, I came.”

 

Lapis nods slowly like Peridot was an idiot. Peridot nods slowly back.

 

“It was good.”

 

Lapis picks up her pen and writes on her own arm. **_No_ **

 

“It really was!”

 

 ** _sarcasm_** Lapis writes.

 

Peridot leans forward and kisses the words now littering Lapis's skin, trying to awkwardly express some sort of affection. He kisses her wrists and her arm and the side of her jaw until they are kissing sweetly on the mouth again.

 

Lapis watches her closely and then grabs Peridot's hand, Peridot looks around in confusion and then Lapis guides her hand beneath Lapis’s skirt. She pilots her directly to between her legs.

 

Peridot sits up straighter, “you’re wet!” She feels around underneath her skirt, it was in fact, very damp around her thin thong.

 

Lapis blushes prettily, and very deeply.

 

“Don’t worry,” Peridot’s voice shakes, “I’ll take care of you.”

 

Lapis’s blush deepens and she nods haltingly.

 

Peridot helps her take her shirt off to reveal a thin bra, which Peridot tries to unclasp with her mouth to be hot, but that turned out to be hard and not that sexy.

 

Lapis laughs at her and wrenches the piece of fabric off herself to reveal _a lot of her._

 

Peridot needed a moment. A very, very long moment, maybe until the end of time or at least until she died. A century maybe, most likely forever.

Lapis was built like a swimmer, which made sense since she was a swimmer, and it was the only school activity she'd ever seen Lapis engage with.

 

Her shoulders were wide and body taught, like a machine, long arms, spindly legs and sloping waist, like mountains or gentle hills or brown ice cream scoops. Her torso stretched like a river, an expanse of so much skin Peridot didn't know there was so much _person_ in the world. Just Lapis, Lapis, Lapis.

 

Peridot’s mouth goes dry, and also she had boobs. Peridot found she was very gay and she was very much into those, which happened to be small and round and hung off her body like perfect, imperfect spheres, pert and the reason artists must cry when they think of beauty.

 

Lapis watches her as Peridot watches Lapis, most likely flushing brilliantly in the wake of the early morning light.

 

Lapis hunches her shoulders under the attention.

 

She takes out her pen wryly as Peridot continues to stare at her perky little breasts that stood at attention in the cold air like determined soldiers. Fantastic soldiers.

 

“You're fucking gorgeous.”

**yah?**

"Heck, _hell_ , yeah."

Lapis raises her eyebrow, **lick the titty** she writes in big bold letters.

 

Peridot complies.

 

She mouths over the pert little nub of skin, making sure to use her teeth very gently and tug lightly until Lapis is ‘ah’ing under her and thrusting her hips up shallowly.

 

Peridot sucks and bites, licking circles and playing with the nipple in her mouth while Lapis arches her back up. That is until, a very loud phone buzzes on the dashboard. Her eyes go wide, but she tries to ignore the noise.

 

She concentrates on suctioning the tit while Lapis groins and body shudders and spasms.

Really spasms, Lapis wordlessly extends her neck and stretches her eyes wide while her mouth stretches into a formless 'O'. Peridot keeps on licking until Lapis stops moving.

 

Peridot backs up, “did you just…?”

 

Lapis looks down at her lap as she blinks rapidly.

 

“Did you just, you know?”

 

Lapis finally looks up at her and her cheeks are fire red.

"You did!"

 **you’re not so bad at this...** she finally writes in tiny letters across the notepad instead of anyone's skin.

 

Peridot puffs out her chest, she just made Lapis Lazuli orgasm from just some titty sucking.

 

“Now, let’s get down to business.” She reaches for Lapis’s waist, long and firm and glowing in the light, the phone buzzes again.

 

Peridot freezes and gives a sigh of exasperation.

 

“One moment, it will only keep ringing if I don’t get it.”

 

Lapis gives a limp-wristed affirmation to let her leave and Peridot goes to grab the source of noise.

 

Of course, it is her parents.

"Hi." She greets bleakly. They talk at her.

 

“Yes, I am with a friend.” They keep squawking.  

 

“Yes, I know I didn’t tell you.”

 

“Yes, I understand you were worried.”

 

“ _No I can’t come home right now._ ”

 

“I don’t care!” Peridot was feeling particularly bold at that moment, and her parents proceed to yell at her.

 

She continues to be obstinate until she just straight up hangs up the phone.

 

She is fuming when she turns back to Lapis...who had put her clothes back on.

 

“What are you doing?” Lapis slid her button-up back on, her bra disappearing beneath the fabric.

 

Lapis takes her time in writing on the notepad, **you took too long...I took care of myself**

 

 _“What?”_ She almost cries, real tears.

 

 **your yelling turns me on** , Lapis winks at her and Peridot sputters things that aren’t words. Had she really just masturbated with out her?

 

Lapis sits there placidly and makes the smile of an innocent orphan and then picks up her pen.

 

 **come on some of us got shit to do** she writes, this time on the front of her hand.

 

Peridot, in deep mourning at what she had missed, puts her pants back on and climbs into the front seat.

 

She starts the engine and Lapis plopped down happily besides her.

 

“Where to?” Peridot says boredly.

 

Lapis shrugs, Peridot drives meanderingly in the wide open plains and makes their way too an ice cream place on the outskirts of town.

 

They eat in relative silence (since, you know, Lapis doesn’t talk) and Peridot thinks about her virginity and God and Lapis. And Lapis. And Lapis.

 

Lapis gets strawberry and Peridot gets coffee flavored. Sometimes Lapis tries to point UFOs to her out of the sky and Peridot rolls her eyes at her.

 

“Everyone knows aliens don’t abduct in the middle of day.”

 

They argue and Lapis draws more lewd things on Peridot’s notebook, and Peridot ignores more of her parents phone calls.

  
It’s a very, very interesting morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo, be honest with me, is this what the kids call 'hot'? Idk what I'm doing is what I'm saying


	3. These Girls and Their Meltdowns and Potential Safety Hazards

Peridot stood in a spacious room filled with chattering students as she contemplated a very blank canvas and stroked her chin thoughtfully.

She bitterly stared at the empty space, “take IB art they said...It will round out your college application from all those comp sci classes they said.”

Peridot grumbled to herself and held her paint brush tighter between her fingers. This was going no where.

She was considering asking her young neighbor what he thought, she refused the first time he suggested a ukulele piece playing next to some interactive “art.” Whatever that was.

She reflects on how proud her art teacher would be of her for asking herself, ‘what the hell even was art?’ In an existential crisis to get an A in this damn class. She's mixing her green paint for the fifth time when a quarterback-sized student dashes into the room.

“Oi!” The voice of Jasper, the school jock, interrupts her thoughts, “you. Lapis lover, come here.”

Peridot freezes, that was not a good association.

“What are you talking about?” Peridot glances around, nervously passing over her fellow pretentious art students (who already thought she didn’t belong there).

“Come here dweeb.” Jasper practically hauled her hand over foot out the door with Peridot only mildly struggling, annoyance mixed with relief at escaping IB art.

“Alright, alright,” Peridot pulls back and rubs her wrist that Jasper had been yanking on, “I’m here.”

“This way dork.”

Peridot shakes her head, “you do realize this is the first thing you’ve said something to me outside of those lectures about ‘staying out of your way,’ and ‘Dotti is a dumb nerd’?” She points out, wholly suspicious of this turn of events.

Jasper chuckles, “I stand by those statements.”

“Then what do you want?”

“To follow me, _God._ ”

Peridot trots on next to the hulking women as she heads for the other side of the school.

“What’s this about?” Peridot tries to get at again.

Jasper snorts and glances at her, “Lapis is pretty annoying, you know?”

“Right.” Peridot confirms slowly.

“And yet we keep doing shit together,” She explains as if this all would mean something to Peridot.

“So?”

Jasper side eyes her, their visions crossing and Jasper grinning stiffly, “she told me you two fucked.”

Peridot stopped in her tracks as her eyes went wide and she tried to process that sentence.

“Come on, keep walking Puritan,” Peridot was shaking her head, Jasper was speaking lowly and grabbed her by the forearm, “She said, _wrote_ I guess, that she fucked you open nice and slow, until you were crying out her name.” Untrue. She hadn't formed words at the time.

Peridot was blushing furiously, highly aware of Jasper’s large hand on her skin.

“That you two screwed like bunnies in your car, and she made you a wreck.” Which was true, but, Peridot meets Jasper’s challenging gaze, she was teasing her. “Little miss valedictorian laid waste by that alt. lifestyle bitch.” Jasper chuckles to herself like it’s hilarious.

“Do you have a point?” Peridot tries to snap despite her voice being too high and face on fire.

“Yeah,” Jasper says as they slow down on the second floor of the sprawling public school, “you should fucking control this crazy asshole.”

“What?”

Jasper points to a bathroom door, a pool of water spread from out from underneath it. Not again.

“Oh.” She breaths.

“Yeah, I ain’t a snitch, but I am not dealing with this.” Jasper declares dismissively. "And I thought you might be better at this, since, you know, Lazuli doesn't like anyone except that Steven boy. And you were the next best thing." She explains condescendingly.

Peridot gnaws on her lip, she wasn’t sure she was ready to be her neighbor's keeper. The water kept pooling out the restroom and Jasper is tapping her foot at her.

“Well?” She presses.

Peridot grit her teeth, “what do you want me to say?”

“Whatever you want Dotti, bribe her with sex for all I care, stop this nonsense though, I’m doing her a fucking favor.” She pushes Peridot towards the door and Peridot stumbles into the wood.

She looks back, around the hall and then tentatively pulls the door open and slips through.

The first thing she hears is the rushing water, the sound of it streaming out of the facets in torrents and then tumbling down to the tile floor. The wet seeps into the soles of her shoes very gently.

Peridot rounds the corner and finds Lapis sitting on the floor with her head under one of the sinks, soaked and letting it pour over her. Her thin white shirt clings to her frame and her hair sticks to her face, Peridot can’t tell if her eyes are closed but she seems almost calmly curled up on herself.

Her hands were still holding a toilet paper roll she somehow got a hold of.

Peridot glances at her as she sis cross legged on the tiles, “you do know how dirty that floor is right?”

Lapis uncurls, eyes flying open as they land on Peridot.

“Yeah. Hi.” Peridot says lamely.

Lapis scowls and looks like she wants to turn her back on her.

“Jasper sent me Lapis. You gotta get out of here, less you want to be in so much trouble you crazy jerk.”

Lapis shakes her head and then opens up her arms and smiles, like this was the best thing in the world she could have done. Flooded the girls bathroom.

“You can’t join the air force if you have a school record...any larger than it already is.”

Lapis stands up at that, her skirt clinging to her spindly legs and her hands trailing across the white sinks, stuffed with paper towels so they would overflow.

“Lapis…” She tries to say. Lapis turns around and shakes her head, then points at the door and motions for Peridot to leave, “you’re being unreasonable! You’ll get in trouble. Which you _should_ probably.” She scowls, "but I don't want you to." Peridot finishes as she shifts her weight from foot to foot.

Lapis shakes her head, and seems to be getting angry. "Lapis, this is too much." She goes red in the face and stalks towards Peridot menacingly, as if to say 'you want to see too much?'

Then she abruptly turns around and stares at the ceiling, her shoulders squared and tense.

“Ah!” Lapis bawls up her fist and hits the mirror in front of her with a great force and a cry. The mirror shakes, but doesn’t break. “Ah!” It’s a wordless scream.

She hits it again and again.

“Stop hitting the mirror!” Peridot calls out, but Lapis is in full tantrum mode, until she turns back to Peridot, her eyes are red and it’s hard to tell if they are wet from being soaked or wet from other things.

She shakes with emotion and Peridot is overwhelmed with how much she doesn’t understand.

“This is a disaster…” Peridot reflects out loud and then hears Lapis start laughing.

Face cracking in two as she pushed back her hair with both hands.

“Ahahaha,” she laughs and kicks up the puddles in the air, Peridot is backing up.

Then she takes a deep steadying breath, this was her psych. project wasn’t it? She breaks it down in her head and then strides across the room.

Her sneakers get drenched the rest of the way through, she turns off the facets one by one while staring Lapis Lazuli in the eye, daring her to stop her.

Lapis raises her eyebrows at her with hands on her hips, Peridot felt somehow strangely judged.

“Someone is coming,” Jasper calls to them from outside, “I’m out of here.”

“We have to go.” She reaffirms.

Lapis grabs her hand and then is suddenly the one dragging them out of the drowned room.

She is quick and Peridot struggles to keep up with her, but Lapis doesn’t let them separate. She pushes them into the hall where Jasper waves at the girls loosely and then makes an obscene gesture with her fingers and her mouth. Lapis returns it.

Voices sound off from the other direction, Lapis yanks open a closet and drags them into the dark as Jasper seems to disappear around a corner.

Peridot blinks into the darkness, Lapis crashes to the floor and Peridot follows her and their bodies overlap as they stumble to the ground.

Concerned voices echo through the hallway.

“This is-” Peridot starts and Lapis slaps a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet and Peridot can just sense her eyes glowing in the dark as they focus on her.

There is a very loud conversation besides them that they can’t quite make out and they shiver in the concrete closet, huddled together and somehow both quaking against each other’s arms.

The faculty outside eventually retreat and Lapis takes her hand off of Peridot’s mouth.

“This is ridiculous!” Is the first thing Peridot spouts.

Except Lapis is shaking, her shoulders trembling and her whole body folding in on itself.

Peridot doesn’t know what to do, she wasn’t good with emotions, much less someone else’s. She however does feel the sudden impulse to drag Lazuli onto her lap. They were something like friends, or lovers, or people who knew each other and didn’t quiet pull away.

“Hey,” she tries, “hey. Stuff happens. Sometimes you…have breakdowns?” She actually wasn’t sure what this was, Peridot was controlled, she didn’t let herself flood bathrooms or punch mirrors. This was alien.

Lapis has a pen in her skirt pocket, her shaking fingers reach for it and untangle it from between their bodies.

She manages to write down on her wet forearm, Peridot’s eyes adjusting to the dark just enough to make it out, **FORGET ABOUT THIS**

“Lazuli, whatever this is, I’m not,” Peridot struggles for the words, she goes through all the things people did in movies, in love scenes during bad times. She kisses her shoulder.

Lapis’s entire body stiffens under the touch, but her lets Peridot kiss her shoulder and her clavicle. And it was something.

Lapis eventually relaxes against her, sinking into Peridot and Peridot’s attempted affection.

Lapis shakes her head **Look. It’s** Lapis hesitates, pen in hand as she scribbles on the inside of her left arm, pale and barely visible in the dimness.

Peridot peppers kisses across her neck while she waits for Lapis to find the words. It’s sweet in a desperate way, clear in a confused dance of arms and mouths and fragile in the sense a string is as against a pair of scissors.

“It’s alright.” Peridot announces, “I know.” She didn’t know, “and sometimes. We do things that are, are not what we mean to do.” She knows these aren’t the right words so she kisses her again, Lapis accepts it.

Lapis then frowns,  **why don't other people do this then?**

Peridot searches Lapis’s face. She wasn’t joking, it was barely Lapis, her face was pursed and vulnerable, she was unsure of herself. The girl her went mute to prove something and she was so very soft briefly in the dark of the closet, wet and plastered to the other girl.

“I don’t know.” She says truthfully, “people are complicated.” She tries to laugh, “I’m sure people in Indie movies always go through bad times…and come out the other side.”

Lapis starts to cry, cry again and Peridot can only cling to her and pray she comes back down. This wasn’t an Indie movie.

The kiss in the dark until they feel like getting up, and Peridot barely knows what to make of all this. Why people did the things they do.

/////

  
Lapis got a week’s suspension as they traced the vandalism back to her. Peridot nods her head in solidarity with the decision, Peridot understood rules, appreciated them, they were there for a reason and breaking them had consequences. That’s how she made sense of the world.

However, Lapis shrugged it off, she left the school making a peace sign and smirking at the school doors, the rest of the student body buzzed with the Lapis Lazuli, who did whatever she wanted, never answered class questions and flooded bathrooms.

Lapis Lazuli was the coolest swim captain of Diamond High and Peridot can only think of the small girl crying and not sure why she did the things she did.

Peridot started finding chocolates and single flowers on her doorstop. Presents. Her parents were ecstatic, a boy was courting their ultra-focused sand paper dry daughter! She had a suitor.

Peridot’s knees felt weak, someone did like her, after 17 years and one attempt to comfort someone. Her brother flashes her a knowing look and Peridot writes on her psych report: ‘erratic, irresponsible,  ~~Sweet. Pretty. Has Problems.~~ She crosses those out.

She lets her parents think there is a boy who finally was ‘interested.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sort of unsure about this chapter and if it goes with the tone I was going for with the story overall, but I thought it was good for pacing and exploring a little of who they are


	4. Art and other Disasters of the Body

Peridot felt the faint motions of soft bristles pulling across her skin, drawing patterns and lulling her into a sense of ease. She lay flat on her stomach with her shirt off, chest barely covered by the towel pressed against her front. A brush sketches across her back in arching patterns that zig-zagged across her skin in a firm touch that almost soothed her ever-frayed nerves.

 

Lapis had avoided her for a little while after ‘the incident’ but then had gone back to inviting Peridot over to her house every other day. Peridot had accepted.

 

Peridot felt another swirl on her back, long and careful as the paintbrush outlined her ribs, she tried not to laugh as it tickled her sides.

 

“Hey, could you maybe use that thing a little less lightly? I’m going to laugh.” She expresses truthfully.

 

The touch becomes even lighter, Peridot rolls her eyes and goes back to laying her head on the floor, "annoying little..." She trails off and Lapis goes back to concentrating on her it seemed.

The sit in comfortable silence, an amiable feeling growing in Peridot’s chest as she almost dozes off. It’s close to sweet in the evening honey-dip of the sun and the constant pressure of a brush on her skin.

 

Then Lapis reaches forward and places a magazine in front of her again, the one with certain passages highlighted and meant to keep her 'entertained.'

 

Peridot rubs her blurry eyes, “Seriously?”

 

Lapis taps hard on the page, Peridot tries to focus.

 

The paint brush goes back to work, sweeping across her spine, filling up the entire space from her neck to the last knot on her back. Lapis continued to work, clearing her throat every now and then to prompt her.

“Ahem.” She jabs at the passages again.  
  
“Fine fine, I’ll read.” Peridot’s cheeks glow red, “the clitoris contains 8,000 nerve endings, double that of a penis-- Lapis how does this help you paint?”

 

“Ahem.”

“Fifty to seventy-five percent of women who have climaxes need clitoral stimulation.” She tries to read dryly from whatever weird sex magazine Lapis had, “It is a Greek word that means ‘key’ such as key to female pleasure.” Peridot jumps, Lapis’s knee had collided with in between her legs as she kneeled over her.

 

Peridot froze, Lapis cleared her throat again.

 

“You know, I’m starting to believe this art project is a hoax.” She grumbles. She glances over but Lapis is just smiling sweetly back at her.

 

For nothing else to do she continues to read, and Lapis paints on her steadily, if not sometimes rubbing her wholly inappropriately through her shorts. "The clitoris is mostly hidden and you may have to pull back the clitoral hood..."

 

It is almost nice though, despite Lapis giggling every now and prompting her to keep going, their time together however was warm in the milk-thickness of the setting sun.

 

“Women can experience mini-orgasms through breast-play, though this varies with size and individual, small breasts are more sensitive than large ones-- you know, I think a read that too somewhere.” Peridot muses, “which makes sense since fat tissue is a blocker to nerve endings.” She had her anatomy textbook on the tip of her tongue.

 

But Lapis kisses her on the back of the neck and she jumps.

 

“Lapis!” She says through clenched teeth, but Lapis is pulling at her again, getting her to sit up.

 

Peridot shakes her head, clearing it of any thoughts of the little affection, “are you done then?” She asks shortly. She covers her chest as she rises and Lapis guides her over to the mirror.

 

Lapis tugs at her arms but Peridot keeps them where they are, then Lapis turns her around and points towards the mirror.

 

Peridot glances over her shoulder and lets out a brief gasp. “You did that?” She asks in a hush over the picture created on her skin. It was a version of the Starry Sky, still barely dry and with more colors than she could imagine: Lapis substituting the dark blue for oranges and pinks.

 

Lapis nods, Peridot sniffs, “it’s pretty good.” She ventures. "Really good."

 

Lapis snorts and shrugs her shoulders, but something about her is glowing. A smear of paint plays across her nose and little reds and yellows blot across her fingers and shirt.

 

Her messy hair and painted overall-dress make Peridot want to kiss her. Take her down to the floor and tell her things her heart should probably bottle up and throw into the back of Ms. Sniders chemistry closet. The one that exploded in the 9th grade.

 

She leans forward despite her trembling lips and Lapis’s glossed over eyes, she kisses her nose and then lips and stretches her ankles to their limit as she pushes herself up on her tiptoes.

 

Lapis hesitates at first and then kisses her like a caress across the cheek, being careful to avoid her back with her hands as it dries.

 

Peridot laughs as Lapis taps their foreheads together, then she blinks at her slowly and then bites her lip, “why this Lapis? Do you secretly want to be a sensitive artist?” She teases.

 

Lapis makes a face at her, her mouth going sideways and eyebrows knitting together. To Peridot’s disappointment, she lets Peridot go and kneels to the ground. She picks up a pen and starts to scrawl, **not sensitive. Rock hard baby.**

She winks at her and Peridot rolls her eyes.

 

“You might be tolerable if you weren’t so insufferable you know.” Peridot comments in her usual tone.

Lapis smirks and writes on the newspaper scattered around them, **you love it**

 

“No I don’t,” She protests despite herself, “you just love indie movie tropes of painting on people.”

 

Lapis shrugs, **fine. You don’t love it, but,** Lapis leans forward, **you love this** Lapis places a kiss on her thigh, and then her other thigh. Peridot trembles as Lapis places a kiss on the heat between her legs.

 

Peridot blushes, “then why me?” Slips out of her lips like the promise of all the uncertainties weighing on her shoulder tops. “Can’t you screw anyone you want?” She finishes the expression of her innermost thoughts.

 

Lapis stares up at her like a sinner on her knees, but her face is blank.

 

“I mean, as a reasonable person might ask I understand that we are something,” Lapis is taking the biggest of her brushes and deeps it into the black paint, Peridot trails off as she watches her. “But certainly...I’m not…”

 

Lapis puts her entire hand over Peridot's mouth and then takes the brush and quickly scrawls something across Peridot’s chest in the thick inky-paint that dribbles down her skin in fat droplets.

 

Peridot takes her arms down automatically and stares at the letters.

 

It says **FUCKABLE** across her sternum.

 

“Ha. Ha.” She says dryly, “it’s good to know what you think of me.”

 

Lapis nods happily, and Peridot is officially covered entirely in paint, and yet...she is smiling to herself, something receding in her chest like a clot in her throat she finally managed to swallow. Lapis was funny like that.

 

“Honestly,” she says as she crosses her arms across her exposed breasts, this time dipping her wrists in the black paint, “suspension must be a good look on you. You seem,” she frowns, “happy. Silly.”

 

Lapis shakes her head and then wipes her hands on a rag before taking a pen and writing across her forearm, **looks are deceiving**

 

She looks her up and down, **and maybe i just like claiming you with my paints like this** Lapis looks over her eyelashes at her, reverting back to flirting and Peridot blushes deeply, being claimed…

 

“Wow. Claimed. I didn’t know this was permanent.”

 

 **It is.** Peridot goes pale,

 

“Metaphorically I assume.”

 

**No.**

 

Peridot is shaking her fist at her as Lapis is laughing when the front door from downstairs clacks open.

 

“Hello, hello!”

 

Lapis’s eyes go wide, Peridot turns to the voice, “oh, is your dad home again?”

Lapis is pushing on her shoulder, forcing her towards the bathroom door connected to Lapis’s room.

 

“What are you doing?” Lapis forcefully guides her into it, “at least let me get a shirt on!” Too late. Lapis pointed at the ground to tell her to stay put, then swings the door shut after her, Peridot tries to follow but she hears footsteps tramping into Lapis’s room.

 

“Hi!” He greets before his voice falls, “Young lady,” came her father's voice, “are you getting paint every where again?” He sounds annoyed. “Oh, don’t you make that gesture at me!”

 

Peridot then proceeds to listen to a very one-sided conversation, Lapis apparently making very obstinate expression to her father’s chastisement.

 

“Lapis, this will stain the rug.” Some silence.  
  
“No I don’t think so! You can’t just keep adding to this list, suspension and now this- _-Lapis_!” A clattering of something falls on the floor.

 

“Your mother is going to hear about this, and you know how much stress she’s under already.”  
  
“Rrrr,” Lapis seemed to growl. Something more breaks on the ground and he tells her not to throw things and how could she do this to the family, ect.

 

“You’re getting out of control.” The door slams and Peridot awkwardly shifts from foot to foot on the cold tiles, feeling trapped in the bathroom.

 

Several minutes pass in frozen silence, Peridot stands perfectly still, finally, Lapis creeps back into the room with a sheepish look on her face.

 

She holds up a washcloth and makes a circular motion. She doesn’t seem to be acknowledging the last argument in the main room.

 

“Ah,” Peridot breaths, she wanted to wash her off. “Don’t you want to take a picture of it first?”

 

Lapis looks at her feet and her shoulders slump down.

 

“Come on,” she grabs Lapis by the shoulder and guides her back into her bedroom, picking up Lapis’s phone on the way. “This is too much work to not keep a picture of it.” She says firmly.

 

Lapis shrugs with her eyes downcast, but Peridot places the phone in her hand and turns her own back. She watches Lapis hold up the phone and take snapshots of the starry night portrait.

 

Peridot felt faintly too exposed, but she did what she had to do.

 

Lapis’s faint touch interrupts her thoughts, turning her around slowly, “done?”

 

Lapis shakes her head and takes a picture it seems of Peridot’s bare chest.

 

“Oh no! You don’t get blackmail material.” She reaches to grab at the phone and Lapis uses her superior height to keep it out of her reach, finally, with a smile on her face (an aggravating one of course). Peridot jumps at it until her eyes catch onto Lapis’s eyes, they are pleading like they might break into soft crumbly cookie bits.

 

Peridot slows down, and Lapis kisses her gently. She wanted to take pictures of her.

 

“You have delete them after.” Peridot insists, “nudes are not good for any future career.”

Lapis is already pushing her down aggressively on the bed, touching her body like she's an interactive exhibit at the science museum, trailing the pads of her fingertips across her chest and thick thighs and neck like it was the stem of first place prize.

 

She straddles her and then continues to take pictures on her phone, twisting Peridot into different shapes to her own amusement. It was hard for Peridot to understand her at that moment as she lays flat and takes a vertical picture of her.

Then she is stripping her of her shorts. “Lapis!” She squawks, "I do have some dignity.”

 

Lapis places her phone down and is back to kissing her, touching their body’s together as they grind on Lapis’s bed, upright so Peridot’s back isn’t smeared.

 

The thick dark-blue cotton material of Lapis’s dress tugs at her sensitive skin and she reaches to take it off, feeling too exposed all by herself in this position.

 

Lapis hoists her own skirt up and places her hands across the thin thong that hugged her hips and highlighted the v of her pelvis. Peridot wants to die.

 

Her eyes can’t lift themselves from the chalice of her pelvis the jut of her hips underneath the dress, the barrier of a thin strip of lace that make Peridot wiggle in place and want to ascend to meet her maker.

 

Her inner thigh looks soft like sand and sugar-sweet, and the singing in Peridot’s brain tells her that she was reached the next ladder of ‘gay’ in her score card. Nothing could stop her now, a gay juggernaut, she needed more.

 

Peridot crawls over to her in reverence and glances up at Lapis who bounces her eyebrows up and down at her like she completely understood how fucked over Peridot was by this.

 

Lapis shimmies out of her underwear while her dress falls back down and Peridot can feel her heart beat in her fingertips, she places her hands over Lapis’s thighs to hold them still.

 

Lapis’s skin flushes underneath her and Peridot turns them around so Lapis could lay herself down on the bed. She raises her eyes at Peridot, this time in a slight hesitation, a question.

 

“I,” Peridot swallows hard. “I want this.” She wanted this, “I want,” she’s choking on her own tongue. Lapis immediately goes stiff under her fingertips, “to have you.”

 

Lapis goes incredibly still and Peridot shifts from side to side in anticipation of a response, “I mean, only if that’s okay with you.”

 

Lapis is only a statue for one more minute before making a goofy face and snapping her fingers at her with finger guns and making a clicking noise with your tongue.

Peridot gives her an unamused look, “I hate you.”

 

Lapis traces on her own skin with a thin pen, **eat me tf out then ya’ ho. MY HO.**

 

Peridot rolls her eyes, everything was joke to her but that seemed to edge her nerves off at this strange affair that made her reconsider her own ideology on religion. Because the angels surely sing at those compact swimmer thighs.

She starts off with kisses, one after the next, working her way up like a conga-line of firm touches that lifted their way to under Lapis’s dress.

 

It’s dark underneath the material and she feels her hands drift to hold her thighs open wider. She presses a kiss to the crux of her hips and her inner thigh, Lapis shudders. She nips at the sensitive skin and digs the pads of finger into her flesh.

 

Finally, she licks one long strip up her slit and Lapis arches off the bed, moaning, Peridot feels a deep sensation of satisfaction, rivaling getting a 99% on a test or memorizing, perfectly the order of the presidents or periodic table.

She licks another long strip up the dripping sex and continues to make little patterns across the sensitive skin.

 

She tries to remember all the dumb lesbian websites she went to at three in the morning in the middle of a crisis of sexuality (what was she? Who was she? Did cooches really look like that?? ect.).  
  
It was hot and glowed on her cheek like a small furnace she wanted to delve into and burn alive in.

 

She draws small crotch-stitch designs on the folds, the ones her grandma taught her at 7 and her gran would swallow her entire lit cigarette if she knew what was doing with them.

 

She delves her tongue deeper and deeper into the complex heat, building up a rhythm until Lapis is singing a symphony of breathy little moans.

 

The noises catch in her throat as she arched off the bed and growled and squirmed under her fingertips. She could only imagine what Lapis would say if she talked (probably something dumb).

 

She licks up all of her wet slurry until it’s hard to breath, going deeper and deeper into her folds until she is tongue fucking her quick and thorough into the tight hole.

 

Her vision blurs as she screws her eyes shut and sucks on the clit, hard, and swirls the erect nub in her mouth.

 

Lapis is crying out, like something ripped from her throat and primal, Peridot feels Lapis's body shudder and completely lift up.

 

Peridot can only fuck her through the high, licking and lapping at the slick insides of her pussy, soft like silk and tremoring.

 

She cums underneath her with a guttural cry that was far too loud and at least heard by three neighbors and probably the ghost of the last pope for the amount of sin it echoed.

 

Peridot’s tongue is numb and she doesn’t know if she just peaked as a human being in one fell act. It was all down hill after this, no matter what she got on her ACTs.

 

Lapis relaxes under her after a few minutes of climaxing. Peridot is suddenly entirely grateful for her late night internet history searches of 'how to sex girls??' (or maybe just teenage hormones).

 Peridot is spent from the exertion and complete pitter-patter of Lapis’s heart underneath her. She crawls up the bed and lays her body down on top of her.

 

She buries her face in Lapis’s neck and waits for her to push her away. Lapis instead just reaches up with her long fingers and hesitantly threads them through Peridot’s hair.

She closes her eyes and lets her massage her scalp in tiny circles.

 

“You’re not so bad Lazuli.” She mumbles into her skin.

 Lapis chuckles, “what? That’s all it took to impress you?”

Lapis chuckles and her words come out, “what? That’s all it took to impress you?”

 

Peridot’s eyes fly open and she crooks her neck at an uncomfortable angle to stare at her.

 

“What? Did you just…?”

Lapis sighs dramatically, looking suprised at herself,  “don’t tell anyone.” Her voice was hoarse and small, and it somehow felt like the first time she heard it. High and clear and Peridot wants to fall in love.

She tries not to.

 

“Promise?” Lapis prompts her. “I don't want a nerd jinxing me.” Her voice was small for the words they tried to fill and Peridot doesn't know how to feel. 

 

She nods earnestly. "I'll pretend it never happened." Lapis kisses her on the top of the head and goes back to petting her hair and naked body,

“The things you do to me…” Peridot says and kisses her again then falls back into silence.

  
They stay in that position for what may have been hours, pretending Lapis hadn’t said anything and Peridot didn’t have a lump in her throat the size of Miami the throbbed like her heart wanted out of her chest and into Lapis's hands. She tries to bite the feeling back like bile and tries to enjoy the quiet house and girl in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why the heck I wrote this in a public place is beyond me, but that was thing  
> more editing will be done later (when I am in a less public place lol)


	5. Mutually Assured Destruction

 Peridot knocked on the Lazuli’s door repeatedly, two short raps and then one long one. She listened closely after the fifth knock, and when no one answered she yanked the door open and marched right in.

 

Peridot ran up the Lazuli’s stairs two at a time and then roughly shouldered her way into Lapis’s room.

 

“Murder me!” She yells, Lapis turns her head, nudging her head phones off her ears as her eyes go wide. “Murder me, because I am going to die!”

 

Lapis scrambles off her bed and grabs a large notepad,

 

“I’m going to die! And then be ghost-shamed and fuck, fuck, fuck.” She pulled out her hair and made a mouth full of curse words that would make a sailor blush.

 

 **What’s up duck?** Lapis scribbles across the pad and lifts her thin eyebrow up at her.

  
“I’m done for, that’s what’s up.” She bemoans and walks around in manic circles.

 

Lapis shakes her head and goes to the door and closes it behind Peridot.

 

“This is it, this is how it is, my final hours and you’re the only goddamn person I can stand to--” Lapis leaned into her and pressed one finger to her mouth, the universal symbol of _sssshhh_.

 

Peridot calms down for a moment and stands there dumbly while Lapis got to her knees and writes again, **what happened? In twenty words or less** **  
**  


Peridot heaves a jittery sigh and reaches for her backpack, her head ached and she felt her fingers going numb from how much she bit into them on the way over. She retrieves a stapled pack of papers.

 

“Lapis. I am going to have to fucking careen myself into the sun, _this is what I do,_ I can’t even do that right!” She cries and presents a bright red D across her chemistry test.

 

Lapis rolls her eyes at her and flops down on the floor.

 

“On a chem test!” She roars shrilly, “I would understand IB art or PE, but no, not this, this is, uuueee.” She makes a wordless gurgling sound and collapses on the side of Lapis’s bed. She buries her face in her hands and struggles to keep her eyes dry.

 

Peridot sits there, heaving for a moment, before she feels a soft hand placed on her shoulder, she looks up sullenly. Lapis had crawled over to her, a sympathetic look on her face, and presenting another handwritten note.

Peridot sniffles, “no. I know what you’ll say, and no, it will _not_ be alright. I have parents, and a GPA and some goddamn pride, and it’s all ruined.”  
  
**So what?**

“So, so, urgh!” She throws her hands in the air, “so those things are important!”

Lapis leans her head on Peridot’s shoulder and pats her on the knee.

 **You’ll be okay.** She scribbles on Peridot’s right hand, **you didn’t flunk the whole class idiot**

 

Peridot chokes back a sob, “that’s not the point. That’s not the point. And I could, I have to work at this you know, I don’t just always get A’s.”  
  
**I know.**

Peridot shakes and holds her knees to her chest, “Pearl is gonna beat me.”  
  
**Want me to beat her up?** Lapis winks at her with a smile, though there is a tad of hesitation in her movements.

 

Peridot shakes her head, “thanks. I can do it on my terms.” Peridot frowns, “she’ll go down.”  
  
Lapis makes a face at her and than reaches for the chem test by her side, she grabs onto it and writes in the corner **wanna burn this at least?**

 

Peridot buries her face in her knees and muffles her voice, “I don’t think that will make me feel better.”

 

 **Who said anything about feeling better? It’s just about burning shit,** Lapis has a wild, if not humorous, look in her eye.

 

Peridot chuckles, “you’re a real punk.” Lapis kisses her on the cheek and Peridot leans into it.

 

“Lapis, I…” She trails off, Lapis backs up and blinks at her. Peridot snorts and leans and kisses her on the lips this time, despite herself. “You’ll be the death of me.” She sighs.

 

Lapis rises an eyebrow, **I thought this test was the death of you?** She scrawls over where Peridot got the formula for the complicated subscript wrong. She had overcomplicated it.

 

“Whichever comes first.” Peridot says airily, “you or Mr. Ferguson's speech about coming to talk to him if you don’t understand the material. If you’re one of those kids.” She digs her nails into her palm, “I’m one of those kids.”

Lapis bites her on the shoulder, Peridot jumps, **stop it! You’re fucking yourself up in the head.**

“That hurt!”

Lapis smiles mischievously, **do you want it hurt?**

“No…” She trails off, “not like this, I mean, ropes maybe, but not this.” She mumbles.  
  
Lapis’s eyes light up and writes in a hurry:   **ropes?????** She was ruining Peridot’s chem test.

 

“No.” Peridot backs up, “can’t I be miserable in peace?”  
  
Lapis’s mouth quirks to the side like a question mark, **why’d you come here then?** **  
**  


“I wanted…” Peridot goes breathless, “this, can, be,” She clears her throat, “it can provide some relief.”

 

Lapis sits up straight, **ah yah, a booty call...or booty inturruption... into ma house.**

 

“Oh yeah. Sorry about that." She mumbles as she remembers barging in, "And you spelled interruption wrong.” She fixes it for her.

 

Lapis wrestles her to the ground, “hey!” She squirms and then Lapis unceremoniously picks up and dumps her on the bed.

 

Peridot splutters indignantly and fumbles in the sheets, Lapis walks over to her side drawer.

Peridot blinks slowly, “what are you doing?”  
  
Lapis tosses a note at her, **usually I w/not do this :P, but you’re cute face calls for some cheering up**

 

Peridot turns to her and gives her a suspicious look, Lapis motions for her to turn around again, Peridot complies with a frown on her lips.

 

“Lapis, I’m not one for surprises. Ask my mom on my 6th birthday. The ceiling is still stained.” Lapis laughs, but then she is wrenching Peridot’s hands behind her back, “hey!”

 

She feels a piece of what appears to be shoelace wrapped around her wrists and she arches her back, “wh-aht.” Her voice wobbles, she knows what this is. Her face goes completely red. She shouldn’t have said anything.

Lapis shoves her forearm in Peridot’s face, it reads: **the safe word is jelly bean ;) ya freak**

 

“It’s not like that!” Lapis is laughing at her, but in a way where her cheeks are glowing and Peridot only feels slightly mortified.

 

Lapis then leans down and kisses the top of her head sweetly. Peridot squirms under the restraints and doesn’t know what to do. She certainly wasn't saying jelly bean though.

 

“Lapis, I mean, mmph.” Lapis is kissing her on the mouth, leaning her backwards and threading her fingers through her hair to tilt her head up.

Peridot tries to kiss back hungrily, trying to forget about her future and her tangled emotions. She licks Lapis's jawline and Lapis massages her shoulders from above.

 

She sucks on the indent in her throat and Lapis makes a breathy noise from her chest, turning them around to face each other. Then she descends, her fingers trailing down in soft patterns across her arms and to her jeans.

Her eyes wander up to Lapis’s blue irises, half-lidded and dark with heat as she pads her fingers grip Peridot's hips.

 

Peridot’s breath hitches as Lapis yanks down her pants and panties in one go.

“Lapis!” She shivers in the sudden chill, crossing her legs on instinct, but unable to cover herself due to her bound hands. She pulls at the string and a shiver runs through her spine as the tethers hold. She shouldn’t be so turned on.

 

Lapis pushes her backwards and then reaches for something in the dresser next to her bed.

 

“What is it?” Peridot asks as she watches Lapis feel around in the drawer. Lapis winks and retrieves a bottle and a oblong little pink...thing.

 

Peridot’s face flushes from her ears to the tip of her nose and her mouth becomes a wavy line, “you have one of _those_?!” Lapis humphs and puts her hands on her hips, scowling down. “I mean,” she mentally kicks herself, “of course _you_ have one of those. And um,” her face fills with blood again.

 

Lapis points at the word ‘jelly bean’ on one of the discarded pieces of paper, Peridot just shakes her head no.  
  
Lapis is kissing her, kissing the breath out of her mouth and touching her thighs lightly with her warm hands. Peridot struggles, she wants to touch her, hold her, feel her hair and be inside her. But she is bound, and dripping down her own legs like an animal.

 

She whines in the back of her mouth as Lapis reaches in between her legs.

 

“Lapis,” she groans and Lapis fiddles with something in her hand and eases one lubed finger into her, Peridot is so wet and loose it barely feels like anything. She presses down onto it immediately and Lapis laughs lowly at her.

It was humiliating but she presses down for more and more as Lapis quickly inserts a second finger.

Peridot’s body rolls under her, her hips thrusting forward involuntarily and she makes pathetic little noises in the back of her throat.

Lapis fingers her open methodically, like a surgeon opens up a patient and kisses Peridot- little touches all across her face and the exposed part of her chest.

 

Peridot is almost ready to come undone just from that and the feeling of her own useless hands quacking behind her back.

 

Finally, Lapis backs up and looks down at her through her dark lashes. She gives a smile that could only be described as wicked and she picks up the pink ribbed object and examines it.

 

Peridot internally snaps at herself to close her legs and stop shaking, but her legs seem to fall open even wider on their own accord, and she tosses her head back as if to present herself to be mounted.

Lapis accepts. She lubes up the vibrator, though it is not terribly big--though neither is Peridot.

 

Lapis catches her lips in another searing kiss, opening her mouth and flicking her tongue in and out as she teased the vibrator around her hole. She run it in circles, not even with on, teasing her clit and the sensitive tissue of her folds.

 

Peridot cries out and feels like she might burst when finally Lapis pushed it into her delicately. Surely.

 

“Lapis, Lapis, Lapis,” she repeats over and over like she needs something from her like a lift to the store or tips on how to dot her i’s with hearts.

 

Lapis sucks on her neck and Peridot whines as the foreign object slides into her. It certainly isn’t comfortable at first, just big and _there_.

 

She arches and sweets into the sheets, Lapis backs away from her, stepping onto the floor as she let’s Peridot go.

 

“What are you doing?” Peridot huffs as she tries to get the room to focus in front of her blurry eyes.

Lapis silently reaches between her legs and the _wirring_ begins.

 

“Ah!” The vibrations are low, like tiny tremors throughout her lower body, sending tingles up and down her nerve endings.

 

At first it’s not enough and Peridot wiggles back and forth to get it deeper or closer to her clit, the shoe lace cutting into her skin as she struggles, but Lapis holds her down and Peridot lets the little thing hit her again and again, but never quiet enough.

 

The vibrations pour through her body, relentless but not throwing her down the stairs and slamming dunking into a like of heat like she wanted.

 

Lapis kisses her intermittently, but mostly watches. Watches like a cat toying with a feather in the wind or a falcon with it’s claws in something it’s about to drop.

 

Then she backs away completely,

 

“Hey!” Peridot barks, “you can’t just leave me like this!”

 

Lapis nods and reaches between her thighs, turning up the sensation. Peridot sobs as the new energy surges through her sex and she feels it ceaselessly trembling inside her.

 

Lapis continues to observe from afar and Peridot loses track of time with her legs spread all the way open, her numb hands wrenched behind her back and her whole body on fire with need. And a thrill.

 

“Please,” Peridot manages to say, “move it.” She was begging, but she supposed this of all times was the moment to beg. "Please."

 

Lapis nods approvingly. She takes her clothes off herself and Peridot watches her naked body descend on her, pushing her breasts into Peridot’s face and running her hands through her short hair.

 

Peridot can barely concentrate, usually a naked girl in her lap would have her full attention but the burn in her lower gut was like the devil licking her insides.

 

She whined and sucked on Lapis’s nipple furiously. The other girl chuckles and finally kisses her again, hard and rough and with a growl and bite to her lips. She touches her and Peridot is overjoyed, debauched and made into the most desperate version of herself there was, but overjoyed

 

The kisses are sharp and push her further and further to the edge.

 

Lapis finally caresses her fingers across her wetness and Peridot moans, high-pitched and eyes screwed shut, Lapis reaches inside her and takes the vibrator out, and then shoves it back in again and again.

 

She fucks her, fingers, and objects and tongue in her mouth and all she could was try not to fall off the bed. Lapis squeezes her breast with her other hand, and turns the vibrator all the way up.

 

Peridot cums, and she’s not sure if time ended or stopped or if she was a person anymore. She sees the whites of her own eyes as they roll back in her head.

 

She cums for much longer than she calculated she ever had before, and the high is like a sweet bath of tingling and sucking in helium all at once. She swears her vision blacks out around the edges but Lapis always hand waves that notion away.

 

The only she knows next is that she is empty again and being rolled over, she hears the sound of scissors and her wrists limply falling to her sides.

 

She turns over and stares at the ceiling. The room is still swimming before her eyes and she hums to herself and decides that maybe she could fall asleep.

 

Lapis cuddles up next to her, a self-satisfied quirk to her lips and only Peridot has the decency to blush over the acts they just did.

 

Lapis bites her lip and bends back towards the floor.

 

“Come back…” Peridot says weakly as she watches her leave. Lapis slithers back into bed and hands her a pile of papers. The one with the bright red D stamped across the front.

 

Peridot scowls, bunches it up in her hands and throws it across the room. It flutters and flaps before landing splayed on the ground. Peridot snorts with gratification and wraps her arms around Lapis.

  
She kisses her on the top of the head and lets the other girl warm her tired limbs.

  
Peridot laughs to herself and Lapis looks back up at her, she grins, “maybe I can at least get an A in PE if we keep this up.”  
  
Lapis kicks her and they fall into each other as the sun sets and the day turns to night. Peridot would have to hop out of Lapis’s window like a burglar in a few hours (when her parents got home) and run home on numb legs and swore hips, but first, she could just float.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gonna go take a bath or something


	6. Speak to Me (Scream to Me)

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck.” Peridot's eyes flutter open as her dream about maple syrup and black cats is interrupted. Someone is yelling.

 

“FUUUUUUUUUUCK.” It was a long and drawn out cry that resonated across the whole neighborhood, Peridot went to her window and pulled back the curtains.

 

“FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK.”  She found Lapis Lazuli crumpled on her knees screaming at a slim piece of paper in front of her , the mail box was opened.

 

Peridot couldn’t tell if she was wiping her face or not, but she certainly was yelling at the top of her lungs in strangled words and pure pain.

 

Peridot quickly slips on her shoes and runs onto her lawn.

 

Unfortunately she isn’t the first one there, the other neighbors were also drawing themselves out into the Saturday morning grey sky to inspect the the other girl like a suburban anomaly of the fifth kind.

 

Lapis's eyes were screwed shut, she took a deep breath, “FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCk.”

 

Peridot wants to shoo them all away and take Lapis into her arms, but she halts in place as more curious eyes fall on the other girl. Peridot touches her shoulders and doesn't go any further.

 

“Young lady!” Lapis’s father bursts out from his door and glances at all his neighbors judging his young daughter. He jumps into action to try and pick her up.

 

“Fuck.” Lapis’s arms are slack behind her sides and she is wide-eyed, staring at the formal looking letter with the US stamp at the top. "Shit. No, no, no, _no_."

 

“What is it Bob?” Lapis’s mother comes out in a robe. She looks gaunt and grey in the face, Peridot hadn't seen her in months.

 

The neighborhood bursts into whispers, ‘I knew she was sick…,’ ‘I heard she wasn’t in work…’, ‘the poor Lazuli’s, is that why their daughter is…?’ ‘No. She’s always been a…’

 

Peridot tunes out the buzz and tries not look at Lapis’s spindle-thin mom, she takes a breath and runs up to Lapis who was resisting her father's coaxing.

 

Peridot joins them and Lapis’s father sticks her with a cool glare, “you stay back.”  
  
Peridot’s mouth hangs open and her feet don't go any further.

Lapis looks up, her eyes swimming and head in her hands, “I can’t do this.” She speaks, hoarse and rough like she’d been swallowing gravel or gurgling salt.

 

“Lapis…” Her father guides her into the house and she follows wordlessly.

 

Peridot stands uselessly on their front lawn and looks up into the clouded spring sky. It was two weeks to graduation and Peridot is trying to make sense of her head filled with jumbled shapes and colors.

 

People start to look at her, on the Lazuli's lawn, following the trouble maker with the blue hair, 'Is that the Green’s daughter…?’, ‘such a good girl’, ‘really? I hear she’s a…’, ‘do you think she…’, 'look at her with that Lazuli girl.', 'I suppose she's never had a boyfriend...'

 

Peridot screws her eyes shut from the noise and marches back into her house stiffly. She sits on her bed for ten minutes, and then picks up her textbook and gets to work.

 

She texts Lapis five times and gets no reply.

 

**********

 

“I have Lapis’s homework for her.” A sugar warm voice addresses Peridot in the drone of a chattering room.

Peridot looks up from her lone table in the cafeteria, her meal sitting uneaten before her.

Rose Quartz stands in front of her holding up some papers, “you are close with her, right?”

  
“Why do you care?” She replies tersely, squinting her eyes at the other senior.

 

“I worry about Lapis.” She smiles with her full pink lips and glowing brown eyes, and Peridot might be sick. “I don’t want her to fall behind.”

 

She was still smiling, and her posse hung back and observed the proceedings. Pearl in particular looked like Peridot was a slimy snail that crawled into their wedding bed. Peridot narrows her eyes at her briefly.

The dancer who had risen to the top of the class to usurp Peridot their junior year, she couldn’t believe it.

 

“Lapis is fine.” She says unexpectedly, “she is just out for the week.”  
  
Rose Quartz’s eyebrows knit together in concern, “I heard about her mother. And also that Lapis is talking again.”  
  
“Yes, she’s talking again.” Peridot repeats quickly, she hadn’t spoken to Lapis herself, but she didn’t have to let them know that.

 

“Let her know that people don’t want to see her...unwell. We all have been where she is, people want to help.”  
  
Peridot stares at her hands, “Lapis doesn't need it. Shemight be punk-ass loner who can’t control herself, but she can at least stand on her own two feet. You don’t have to be nice to her.” Peridot isn’t always sure why she says the thing she does, but she has the odd feeling Lapis would want this.

Rose Quartz shakes her head like she is talking to a child, “please give her the homework.” She says maternally and Peridot accepts the stack of papers.

“I will.” Peridot replies.

Rose Quartz turns to go eat lunch at her table, and only Pearl Lieberman lingers.

“You should be nice to Rose.” She grits through her teeth, “she’s the nicest person in this entire school and you know it.” Her thin fingers are bawled up into fists.

Peridot gives her a surly look, “She can’t really mean all those things she says.”

“She does! Rose is the light of this fucking town.”

“She’s patronizing,” Peridot huffs, “and Lapis doesn’t need pity.”

Pearl shakes her head as well before turning on her heels, “be civil to her or else." She gets the final word in and spins away in a whirl of glaring and threats.  
  
Peridot picks at her creamed spinach and chicken nuggets. Her eyes remain downcast for the rest of the day. Lapis had missed the second to last week of school before their graduation.

 

***************

 

She knocks on the Lazuli’s door at six that night.

 

“Hello,” She calls, “I have Lapis’s homework.” She tries to sound as helpful as possible. She was just being a good samaritan and they had no reason to refuse her.

 

It takes four knocks for someone to come to the door.

It was a Filipino woman in a nightdress, her skin was chalky and a tired smile spread across her face, Peridot presented a package of paper.

“Peridot, right?” She asks faintly, the veins in her arms were visible as she reached for the homework.

“Yes m’am.”

“Thank you.”

“Could...I talk to her?” She ventures shakily.

Lapis’s mom shakes her head, “she’s been upset for awhile now. I fear this rejection has pushed that over the edge. She needs time dear.”

Peridot looks at the ground, she can’t handle the women's frail eyes or weak voice.

“Thank you then. Good night ma'am.” She walks home in a drizzle of rain and shakes her head as she tries to work out a puzzle in her head that was covered in bubblegum and plastic wrap.

Later that evening when the rain stopped and the minutes ticked by Peridot made her way back to the blue house across the street from hers. She snuck into the backward and threw rocks at Lapis’s window like a total tool. She couldn’t believe she was doing this. She was a sensible person, she didn’t reenact cliches of tossing rocks at lovers windows.

But there she was, tip-tapping on the second floor glass. She just needed to see her.

Her aim was usually off, but it seemed to do the trick.

Lapis opened her window by the third clank, she looked worse for wear, like the entire world was crushing her shoulder tops, but her eyes were still fire-angry and lively as they surveyed her up and down.

“Hey.” She calls up.

Lapis nods down, “hey.” Her voice is faint and still wrong to her ears.

“Did you get your homework?”  
  
“Yeah,” she says listlessly, “thanks. I love being reminded of school.”

"It's almost graduation."

"Woop-dee-doo." She returns and silence descends between them.

Peridot huffs and kicks a rock on the ground, “so...Your voice is nice.”  
  
“Well, fuck, Peri, don’t get sentimental on me.” She frowns at the ground and Lapis frowns at her. “My life is in shambles.”  
  
“They rejected you, huh?”  
  
“I’m going to live with my parents forever and then die.”  
  
Peridot quirks up a tiny smile and snorts, “pretty dramatic.”  
  
“It’s lame.” She runs her fingers through her hair, “so is everything. Everything is lame. This is the end for me P-dot.”  
  
“No it’s not.” She says softly, “there’s more to life than chemistry tests and being accepted into the air force. You told me that.”  
  
“Well I’m a grade-A dipshit with a side of guacamole, don't listen to me, I can’t even get into the air force.”  
  
“What about flight school? You could be an airplane pilot.” She looks her in the eye as the sun sets and the chill runs up her spine.

“That’s not the point,” she says softly and shakes her head aimlessly, “you wouldn’t understand. All you do is follow and do what is expected from you. You’ve never wanted anything for yourself. Wanted it badly.” She sounds bitter and her hands grip the front the window tightly.  
  
Peridot tilts her head and doesn’t know what that means, but Lapis is looking off into the distance. “That’s not true.” She whispered harshly, “I’ve wanted things for myself. I’m standing here aren’t I?”

  
Lapis blinks down at her, her cheeks tinting red, “I’m not…” Lapis starts, and then takes a deep breath, “you should know then what I just learned then. Nothing works out how you want it to.” She goes to shut the window, “no matter how much you want it.”  
  
“Wait!” Peridot sticks her hand out. Lapis shuts her window and her round face disappears, “There is other ways to fly you indie fuck.” She pouts, feeling rejected in the way she never had quiet before. "Don't...go..." She wanted things alright. But Lapis was gone and Peridot is left alone in a damp yard.  
  
She stands there for another minute before turning on her heels and heading home with her fingers twitching and feet scuffing the sidewalk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let Pearl say fuck.


	7. Hold My Hand Asshole

The rumor was that Lapis had a vodka bottle at graduation, that she hid it under her robe and took swigs of while all the names were being called. That was the rumor at least.

It had been five weeks and Peridot wanted to clench the hollowness in her chest, and stop thinking about a very particular girl.

She instead sat in the honor role section and bitterly watched Pearl make the valedictorian speech: she had beaten her, the dumb dancer had bested her at her own game. She sighed deeply and stared her hands, she would like to say Pearl was the only thing upsetting her.

Of course, she hadn’t talked to Lapis in weeks, it was a pain, everything was a pain. She didn’t want this.

She sat through the graduation ceremony in her tassels and long dress and let all of her relatives take pictures of her while she fake-smiled into the glare of the sun.

She chatted with some of the other bitter honor role students, but shit-talking wasn’t in her for the moment. Jasper came by and slapped her on the back and Peridot told her she was surprised she even halfway graduated.

Jasper snorted at her and messed up her hair in an ‘affectionate’ noogie. Some things didn’t change.

 

Rose Quartz gave her a graduation present and she tried to be as civil as possible.

“Thank you.” Peridot said creakily as she accepted the little green package. “And congratulations.” She nods at Pearl who hovered behind Rose like a ghost. She sniffs and bows her head.

“Open it,” Rose Quartz says excitedly.

Peridot tries not sigh loudly as she takes apart the paper to reveal a shiny pen, inlaid with green rubber hand hold and silver tip.

Peridot gives her a soft look, “it’s beautiful.” It was at graduation and her parents were watching, politeness was in her.

Rose unexpectedly hugs her and Peridot swallows the growl in her throat. She hugs back.

“For college! And taking notes.” She chirps before sweeping off to dispense more presents to her classmates.

“How does she do it?” Peridot mutters under her breath and stares at the silver and green pen. She turns back to her parents,

"That' such a nice thing to do."

"What a lovely young women." They agree and Peridot looks up at the clear blue sky.

“I’ll be right back.”  
  
They wave at her as she claims she has to use the restroom. Instead, she finds the loose door they could never quite lock right, she sneaks into the school.

She pads softly downed the tiled halls and looks around wistfully, everything was more still then she remembered and her arms hang listlessly at her sides.

“Are you trying to break the rules all of the sudden? What a delinquent.” Peridot stiffened and stood up straight, she turned around slowly.

“Lapis…” She breaths, the other girl smirked at her as she stood a good distance away from her.

“It’s a good time to do it. It’s not like they can kick us out of school now or anything.” Peridot nods thoughtlessly. Lapis walked up to her and knocked her on the head, “come on Peri, don’t look like a deer in the head lights. It’s graduation,” she grins, “smile.”  
  
Peridot’s mouth hangs open, “you’re talking to me.”  
  
"Yeah. Guess I am." Lapis sighs and turns her back to her, “about that…”  
  
“How have you been? People said you stopped coming to school. That you wouldn’t graduate.”  
  
Lapis shakes her head as Peridot watches the back of her long yellow gown. “People are liars." Lapis stares at her for a moment and Peridot moves to say something, "Look, I have something to say to you, so just give me a minute, K?”

Peridot shuts her mouth, it was not easy.

Lapis shifts her weight from side to side and hums to herself, they stand stiff in the hall for a long time, minutes drawn out by their own even breathing.

“I’m sorry.” Peridot jerks to attention and blinks rapidly.

“What?”

“I’m sorry.” Lapis finally turns around, “betcha thought you’d never hear that.” She winks at her.  
  
“Why?” Peridot finally asks bemusedly.

Lapis shrugged, “I missed you.”

Peridot’s mouth goes dry, “oh.” She almost stutters out the simple word.

“Oh.” Lapis repeats, “I wasn’t in a great place when I said all that stuff. And I know you were just,” Lapis struggled with the last word and then looked at the ground, “trying.”  
  
Peridot shakes her head, “this is unexpected.” She declares.

“You can’t be the only one...to try.” Lapis seemed empty handed and her dark eyes darted up like fireflies. “Want to get away from this?”

Peridot shakes her head, “this is what I worked for.” She wasn’t sure she meant it.

“Sure is.” Lapis cuffed her on the shoulder and Peridot shivers, “my dreams are flat on their back so yours should at least make it.”  
  
Peridot shrugs, what were her dreams. “Princeton.” She declares hoarsely, “mechanical engineering.”  
  
Lapis nodded, “I’m happy.”  
  
Peridot looked on the ground, “yeah…it's what I worked for.” She scuffed her feet on the linoleum, “let’s go back.”

Lapis trails after her, Peridot is close to the loose door when she feels someone latch onto her wrist, “Peridot.” It was a clear strong voice.

"Yeah?" She breaths.

She is being whipped around on her heels, spinning in her little heels to face Lapis as she pulls her forward by the wrist.

She kisses her like she was holding her breath and finally exhaling. She kisses her delicately, like her heart would melt and Peridot kisses back.

Lapis holds her face and they presses their torsos together and kiss like the world was closing in around them, sweet and tasting like metal and heartbreak.

“I missed you.” Lapis repeated again as they part, she holds her close and Peridot looses herself in her arms.

“Yeah,” she gives a small smile. “Me too. Even if you are a huge clodd.”  
  
Lapis shakes her head, “you need some better insults. Have you considered ‘fucker’? Or ‘asshole?’ Your vocabulary is lacking, even after all that SAT practice.”

Peridot snorts, “I’ll let you know the next time ‘huge dick’ appears on the definition section of the multiple choice.”  
  
“Now you’re getting it.” Lapis cheers and Peridot wants to take her hand.

She blushes, she looks down, “could I...could I hold your hand?”  
  
Lapis chuckles, “slow down their buddy, fucking is one thing, hand touching is on a whole 'nother plain. I have to be decent for my wedding night you know.”  
  
Peridot rolls her eyes, “it’s okay. I’ll show you how to do it.”  
  
She reaches her hand out, fingers twitching, and Lapis takes out. They walk out into the light and the whole school seems to turn to look, and their parents watch as they enter the fray with their fingers laced together.

People buzzed like cicada’s in heat. Peridot ignores them as she concentrates on Lapis’s face, it was open and gentle but she didn’t seem like she was any worse for wear. Peridot was begrudgingly impressed.

Rose comes up to them and seems more giddy than usual, she hands Lapis her present, which was a phone charm of a little pink her fish. Even Lapis thanks her and Rose winks at them.

“So, you two?” Garnet raises an eyebrow at them and Peridot shrugs. Garnet slaps her on the back and she almost falls over.

They don’t stop holding hands and her parents look on mutely.

Jasper comes up and laughs at them like a hyena and congratulates Lapis for “bagging some nerd. Honestly, I’d like to say you could do better.” Lapis scowls and Jasper taps her on the forward, “but you two suit each other.”

Peridot accepts that and tells her not to “waste her whole time at college on boobs and bear.”  
  
Jasper makes no such promise and leaves them to hit on a petite girl with blue hair covering her eyes.

Peridot takes a deep breath and takes Lapis gently over to her folks, “mom, dad,” she says serenely, “this is my…Lapis.” She glances at Lapis nervously who nods. They didn't know what they were.

“Well that’s…” They glance between each other, “something else dear.”

Peridot sighs, “see you at home.”  
  
She drags Lapis behind the bleachers and they make out under the shade and crooked metal.

Lapis gropes her chest and whispers that it was good to see her.

Peridot looks away, "ditto." Lapis laughs and holds her little hands again a little tighter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more smut chapter and then maybe an epilogue!


	8. The Last Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided I wanted to finish this after all!

Peridot was sitting in her living room, staring at the menagerie of crosses on her wall- one of every size and decorating the wall like a promise, or agreement.

It’s not that they were political or had loud opinions that echoed across oceans.

It’s not that they talked about much of anything at the dinner table, and it’s not that they disparaged ‘the gays’ when Anderson Cooper came on screen. It’s just that they never talked about it and had a wall full of crosses.

She frowns and put her chin on her hands, her grandma’s well-wishes lay next to graduation tassel on the table.

It had been a week, but no one bothered to pick it up she supposed. She wondered if her brother was going to say something, maybe he just didn’t care either.

Peridot watches her hands and considers turning on the TV, her parents were out after all- they were looking for a new headboard at an antique show.

Peridot looks at the cross of Jesus dying with blood down his wax face and Peridot sticks her tongue out. “What are you looking at?” She says tersely and put her back to it.

She’s studying the bright summer day outside when a resounding knock comes at the door.

Peridot raises an eyebrow and untucks her legs out from under her and makes her way through to the door.

“Who is it?” She calls languidly as she reaches for the knob.

“The pussy collector, open up.”  
  
Peridot makes a face, “Come on...That sounds like a _cat_ -astrophic job.”  
  
Lapis makes a growling noise, “Open this door so I can kick your ass.”  
  
Peridot opens the door, “And here, me ready to give to my collector.”  
  
Lapis was standing in the door smiling brightly and holding a bag in her arm. “Hey, hot stuff.”  
  
Peridot raises her eyebrow higher, “You seem like you’re in a good mood.”  
  
Lapis shrugs, “My life is an after-school special warning and in a picture of burning buildings, but we seriously need to go to your room righ’ now.” She shakes her bag.  
  
Peridot steps in front of her to block the way, “You wanna talk about the life thing first?”  
  
Lapis gives a hoarse laugh, “I didn’t get into the air force. My mom’s doing bad, and my...whatever you are, is leaving.”  
  
Peridot frowns and puts her arms across her chest, “Can I help?”  
  
Lapis gives a soft smile, “I’m not some delicate bird…” She sighs, “This isn’t an indie movie.”  
  
Peridot’s eyes go wide and she doesn’t exactly know what to say to that, “My parents won’t talk to me.”  
  
Lapis steps backward, “What?”  
  
“They can’t.” She twists her fingers, “It’s like they’re on eggshells around me. It’s more uncomfortable than a film with Adam Sandler in it, and they pretend everything is the same.” Peridot says quickly and tries to reach out to her. “It’s not the same.”

Lapis steps quietly past her and they finally close the door, “Can I help?” Peridot looks at her feet, Lapis was barefoot. Lapis takes her chin and lifts it up, “If family is...Peridot, we don’t have to be together.”  
  
Peridot’s breath catches in her throat and can feel her eyes collapse on themselves, “You don’t want to be with me?”  
  
Lapis shakes her head, “No, no.” Peridot watches her bite her lip, a silence that takes too long, like a traffic jam in January. “You’re smart and considerate and we’ve been friends forever, there, _there_ , I said it.”

Peridot looks up and searches her face, “Well...This is a complicated situation.”  
  
Lapis punches her on the shoulder gently, “Fucked up, amiright? Right? But, I guess it always was.” She says thoughtfully, “Did you get an A on that psych paper then?”  
  
Peridot snorts with a nod, “Yeah, she says it’s very interesting and mute-ism is a fascinating topic as people try to assert some semblance of control over their lives.”

Lapis raises an eyebrow, her face contorting into a comical reeling back. “You get an A for asshole too.” She says, “Writing ‘bout me without including ‘great lay’ and ‘only half of a human disaster..the other half is great taste in movies and good hair.”  
  
“That was in the conclusion.” Peridot assures her.

Lapis nods and tugs on her T-shirt sleeve, “Your parents still gone?” She asks curiously and Peridot breaks into a shy smile.

“Yeah. Yeah they are.”  
  
Lapis yanks her forward up the stairs, “Then, lemme show you what ‘asserting a semblance of control’ really looks like.”  
  
Peridot gulps and feels a shiver go up her spine, “What’s this?”  
  
Lapis takes the stairs two at a time and they end up in Peridot’s room, “I got you a graduation present.”  
  
“Wait, wait,” She puts her hands up, “Should we, you know, talk about our problems?” Peridot asks bluntly before anything else.

Lapis groans, “We don’t have a ten hour time frame here...This present will improve said lives anyway.”  
  
Peridot hums and smiles, “I like that answer better.” She sits cross-legged on the floor and opens the bright pink bag saying ‘Barbie wishes you a ~~happy birthday~~ death of high school.”  
  
Peridot finds a box inside, covered in duct tape and still with the fedex sticker on it, she shakes it and something rattles inside, and Lapis frowns. “Go on, go on.”

Peridot uses her nails to slowly dig through the frustrating tape and yank open the cardboard, she makes a low squeak at the contents.

“Lapis,” Peridot whines and her body goes still.

“If you don’t like it imma need you tell me right now because I have both pride and a receipt to get on.”

Peridot bites and her eyes dart back and forth between the box and Lapis. “It’s blue.”  
  
“Turquoise.”

She drags her eyes up, “Are you going to...could you use it on me?”  
  
Lapis shrugs and touches the back of her neck, “Only if you want me too.”  
  
Peridot finds herself talking before she can stop it, “ _God yes_.”

Lapis bounces up and down and whoops, “Thought you would.”  
  
Peridot shifts from side to side, “you can’t tell anyone.”  
  
“Pfft,” Lapis pushes her bangs back, “Jasper already knows your kinks sooo too late, and probably our kinks that we don’t even know about yet.”

Peridot scrunches her nose up, “Seriously?”  
  
“We have a competition.” Lapis says slowly, “And I’m losing.”

Peridot makes a face at that. “Is that why we’re…?”  
  
“No!” Lapis huffs, “I actually like you, and,” she touches her cheek slowly and it feels like a caress, “And wanna make you feel good.” Her hand ghosts over the strap-on she had bought.  
  
Peridot swallows and nods, then nods harder. “So…?”  
  
“Wanna fuck you. Hard. Or slow.”  
  
Peridot leans forward, “Hard.” She gasps, eyes wide. “Over the bed, make it so I can’t walk.”  
  
Lapis’s eyes go wide, “Alright then, I’m not kinkshaming or anything, but-” Peridot stands up in one fluid motion and launches into a bruising kiss.

“‘Nough talking.” She says when they part and wraps her arms around Lapis’s neck to bow her head down to her level.

“Don’t have tell me twice.”  
  
She kisses her, intense and filling her senses with Lapis, Lapis, Lapis. It’s blue and smokey hot as Lapis pushes her up against the wall and forcibly messages her breasts through her sports bra.

She groans, “Yes.” She prays to heaven and has a good feeling about that afternoon.

Lapis hums and bites Peridot’s earlobe, “Here comes the fetish train.”

Peridot makes a gurgling sound, “Can you ever say romantic things?”  
  
She bites her earlobe hard and lets it go to whisper, “Chim chim churoo.”  
  
Peridot laughs and captures her mouth in another kiss, distracting her from any more silly things. Peridot flicks her tongue across her lips and opens her up, she puts her leg in between Lapis’s thighs.

Lapis pushes her up against the wall harder and Peridot gets her hands under Lapis’s shirt to lift it up over her head, Lapis willingly puts her arms up as Peridot gets on her toes to get it off.

Peridot openly stares at Lapis’s breasts, “I like these.” She says dumbly, Lapis laughs.

“Good, hopefully you can get to know them very well over the summer.”  
  
Peridot couldn’t stop smiling at that, “Yes please.” She cups Lapis’s breasts through the thin lacy bra and helps her get off.

Peridot is sucking on hard nub when Lapis pushes on her head, Peridot’s eyes flick up, “Huh?”  
  
Lapis gives a wicked grin, “On your knees.” She croons and Peridot shudders.

Lapis pushes her head down and Lapis keeps smiling, “You’re so small, perfect cunt licking height on your knees like that.”

Peridot growls but can feel herself getting slick inside her underwear. Lapis delicately rolls her skirt down along with her underwear.

Peridot nods and Lapis threads her hand through Peridot’s hair before pushing her head forehead, she willingly complies. “The safe word is jellybean, or else just you humming ‘Bring me to Life’ by Evanescence if you can’t talk.” She winks and Peridot is torn between groaning and a thrill down her center.

“Yeah, that’s ridiculous, but yeah.” Lapis tugs on Peridot’s hair again, hard, she gives a throaty sound and Lapis pushes her face in between her legs.

Peridot gets to work, fastidiously working her tongue, teasing her folds and lightly sucking on her clit, softly to begin with.

Lapis lets out appraising grunts and pushes her face deeper and she gasps and wonders if she’ll tie her hands up again.

Peridot is concentrating on the taste of her warm musk and the slurry wetting her chin when Lapis roughly yanks her head back.

Peridot blinks and stares up at her like monks stare up at temples, “The fuck?” She huffs, “I wasn’t done.”

Lapis snorts and pushes to her feet and to the bed, “I’m about to roast your ass well-done. Someone needs to,” She runs a hand down her spine, “Don’t you need a little punishment?”  
  
Peridot’s breathes catches in her throat and she let’s Lapis lay her down on the bed, “For I dunno,” Lapis seemed to confuse herself, “Punishment for, hmm.” Lapis taps her chin, “Uhh, help me out here.”  
  
“Graduating?” She offers, Lapis rolls her eyes.

“That shirt from last Tuesday! Nobody likes a smartass with a T-shirt on Einstein.”  
  
Peridot frowns, “You justify taking me by a T-shirt.”  
  
Lapis shakes her head, “Now I’m gonna do it for talking back to me.” She wags a finger at her but she was obviously trying not to laugh.

Peridot kisses her sweetly and tries to get her attention, pointing at the strap on on the floor, “What’s that other end for?”

It an expensive looking set-up with what looked like a control and two sides: one large dildo and a smaller angled end that went up.

  
Lapis blinks, “For me…” She blushes, “Goes inside me.”

Peridot tosses her head back, “Stop teasing me then… Do it.”  
  
Lapis roughly manhandles her higher on the bed, stripping her of her shirt and bra before making her put her hands over her head. “Can’t have you getting away.” She says with a wink and ties her hands up to the headboard with more shoelaces.

Peridot whimpers and Lapis kisses down her body, removing her pants and running her sharp tongue across the sensitive insides of her milky white thighs. Peridot wiggles and makes desperate little noises.

“I’ll be right back.” Lapis whispers and gets off of her, Peridot’s heart speeds up. Lapis disappears into her bathroom with the box. “And I don’t want to hear anything from in here.”

Peridot lies in bed and tries to be quiet, but it was a very long time passes and she starts to get worried.

She’s about to yell out for her when Lapis comes back in the door, the dildo proudly jutted off her hips, bumps across the glossy skin and Peridot gulped. The straps tightly bound round her hips it seemed and the other end tucked inside Lapis.

Peridot whimpers, Lapis strides over with her hips swaying, “Say you want it.”  
  
Peridot scowls, “Isn’t that obvious?”

Lapis shakes her head, “Say ‘Lapis, oh Lapis, you handsome beast, I want you’.”  
  
Peridot rolls her eyes, “One of us should be gagged, and it isn’t me.”  
  
Lapis raises an eyebrow, “Do you want to be gagged?”  
  
Peridot blushes, “Maybe some time..”  
  
Lapis smirks, “First I’ll have you scream.” She takes a hand and gently pets it down Peridot’s sides, hands caressing the slopes of her waist and digging her nails into her hips.

“I want you,” Peridot says coarsely, “Fuck, fuck, I want you.”  
  
Lapis grins and slowly works her fingers up her sides again and then flicks one of her nipples, Peridot huffs. Lapis puts two fingers and swipes them across her lips, tracing the skin with her index and pointer finger lightly.

She circles them before teasing Peridot’s lips open, “Suck.” She instructs and Peridot opens up to suck on the pads of her fingers.

Lapis putting her fingers gently in and out of her mouth when she uses her other arm to the bag on the ground, “Dammit.” Lapis hisses as she stretches herself and finally is able to get at the bag, a bottle of lube falls out. Lapis fucks inside of her mouth before taking her hands back.

Lapis takes the lube in her hands, Peridot tries to move her hands to help her open it, but remembers they are tied above her.

Lapis opens it and quietly covers her hands in the clear substance, “here we go,” She whispers.  
  
She works her hands slowly over the sex toy, Peridot watches dryly as the object starts to glisten with lubricant. Lapis gives her a look that could slay the devil and pours more goop on her hands.

She takes a glob of it and brings it down into Peridot’s hole, Peridot shivers from the cold substance, “I’m already wet.” She blurts out and Lapis shrugs.

“Can never be too careful...and this thing is pretty big.” She glances down at the blunt object and Peridot groans as she thinks about Lapis fucking her open.

“Okay,” She says in a cracking voice, Lapis’s eyes light up.

“You are too much…” She whispers and she positions herself in front of Peridot.

Peridot holds her breath, Lapis teases the head of the cock around her pussy, circling it slowly in lazy rotations until she pauses and nods in Peridots direction, she nods back.

Lapis slowly, painfully slow, pushes into her.

Peridot gasps and bucks upward, the strap-on pushes deeper inside her and her cunt constricts around it uselessly, “Relax.” Lapis croons and pets her hair. “I’m here.”  
  
Peridot takes a deep breath and arches off the bed for her hips to meet the sex toy, pushing it deeper inside her.

Lapis holds her hips down forcefully and Peridot inhales deeply, “Careful.” Lapis says and pushes even more slowly into her, inch by inch as Peridot whimpers and strains against her bondage.

Lapis’s dark eyes fill her and the sensation is almost too much, stretching her and opening her up and all she can do is clench around it and arch her back.

“Ah!” Peridot cries Lapis ghosts over a sensitive spot inside her, and then she’s moving.

They reached the base of the dildo and then Lapis is slowly jerking her hips in and out, “Ah, ah,” Peridot’s breath comes out softly along with it.

The toy opens her up, fucking into her slowly with a growing friction that lit her insides up. Lapis groan as well, as the other end of the toy no doubt pushed into her.

Peridot tries to grind upward but Lapis holds her hips down and Peridot’s the laces cut into Peridot’s wrist. She is close, she’s very close.

Her eyes leak ever so slightly, “Lapis,” She moans, “Lapis.”  
  
Lapis picks up her pace, penetrating her faster and more brutally as she starts to bend Peridot in half as she presses in and the smack smack of thigh against thigh fills the room.

Lapis holds her down and growls into her face, “Sweetheart,” She gasps and folds in two she thrusts deeply into her.

“Lapis!” Peridot cums with a brilliant white light and a silent gasp and Lapis milks her through it.

“I’m here, I’m here,” She whispers and tweaks Peridot’s nipples, stimulating the sore skin and making it all too much.

She arches off the bed and tosses her head back, it’s beautiful in her the orchestra in her head, singing hymns.

Peridot comes down slowly and watches as Lapis pulled out and worked the other end of the dildo in and out of herself, she gives a brief hitch of breath and her thighs slicken.

Peridot wants to reach out to her and help her climax, but has to wait until Lapis collapses on top of her. She’s panting and their sweaty skin sticks together.

Peridot strains her neck and kisses the top of her head, “Does this make us girlfriends?”  
  
Lapis exhales softly, “It makes you my wife. Too late, too bad for you.”  
  
Peridot rolls her eyes, “I suppose if we play by medieval rules.” She grins, “Sure, yeah, I’d like that.”  
  
Lapis’s face goes red as a fire hydrant and she thwaps her on the naked shoulder, “You say such embarrassing things sometimes…”  
  
“Then you’ll never get through the wedding!”

Lapis shakes her head, “I’m not even done with you and you’re already ready to get hitched from one Big O, yikes, talk about U-haul lesbians”  
  
Peridot scrunches her nose up, “Never said we were moving in…You need to keep your weird foot powder away from me.”  
  
“You say that now.” Lapis teases and their eyes meet very gently.  
  
Lapis reaches up and unties her hands, “Don’t lose circulation up there….And get up.”  
  
Peridot blinks and does as she told in confusion, stumbling to her feet, “Why?”  
  
Lapis gets beside her and suddenly puts her hand on Peridot’s head and bends her over the bed, “You said you didn’t want to walk tomorrow….We have a ways to go.”  
  
Peridot’s breath gets stuck in her throat. “Oh.”

Lapis positions herself behind her again, Peridot quickly feels the familiar burn. Lapis eases into her much more easily and Peridot tries to find some hand holds as Lapis starts brutally thrusting into her as she rocks the bed back and forth.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Peridot squeezes her eyes shut and all she can do is feel new vibrations from the cock as Lapis turns it on with a remote. They both moan and Peridot feels her pussy heat up again, fucked across the bed as all she can do is ride it out.

It was a long, long afternoon.

Lapis fucks her up against the wall, holding her aloft with her swimmer's arms, then fucks her from behind, then finally, slow and almost senitmental, with their legs entangled and Peridot saying things she would probably regret.

“Come to New Jersey with me,” She gasps as Lapis very slowly made love to her, “Come to New Jersey, there are tons of jobs.”  
  
Lapis snorts and pushes their sweaty foreheads together, “I’ll think on it you gremlin.”

“Gremlin?” She says indignantly.

“Goddess.” She whispers and touches her.

“Sappy!”  
  
Peridot very much was sore in the morning, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. Lapis says she’s getting a job at a sex shop- so they were going to have to make it a very long summer.

Peridot tries not to think about the future and watches her girlfriend take her slick strap-on off and crawl into bed with her.

They promise to clean up later and drowsily cuddle while the light dies away in the window.

 

Nothing was exactly like an Indie Movie and that probably made Lapis sad, but she was there and Peridot was there, and their breaths sang in tune together for a very long moment and they fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is insomniac-arrest.tumblr.com if you've got like questions or requests or anything


End file.
